


Over Again

by 0704_writer_of_words



Series: We Mighta Took the Long Way [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Break Up, Canon Compliant, Confused Louis, Cute Louis, Eleanor Louis Friendship, F/F, F/M, Family, Friendship, Harry Louis Friendship - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Niall Horan & Louis Tomlinson Friendship, big brother Louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 41,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26074522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0704_writer_of_words/pseuds/0704_writer_of_words
Summary: Louis was dating Eleanor and he was friends and bandmates with Harry. But now he's friends with Eleanor and dating Harry. This follows Louis and Harry starting to date and fall in love all while being in a most popular boy band and their management making them hide their lives. Their friends and family are always there to support them though.Starts in the winter of 2012 and will progress forward.
Relationships: Eleanor Calder/Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: We Mighta Took the Long Way [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970455
Comments: 10
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my first time writing One Direction. I've had this story in my head for a while and I wanted to see how it would go over. Just a disclaimer, I don't own anything related to this story and it is all purely fictional. Just what I think might have happened. Please no arguments over your opinions or hate to the real people in this story. I hope for the boys sake that they are all happy and living their best life!
> 
> I have changed the summary since the story has originally changed from what I had planned. I have tired to incorporate a lot of what happened in real life with my own ideas but also keep it to somewhat of the same timeline.

Louis never planned to fall in love with his best friend and bandmate. Honestly he never planned to fall in love with a man but he was okay with it or last had been trying to tell himself it was okay. His family supported them, Harry’s family supported and their friends and the boys all supported them, and lastly their tour family was supportive of them. Paul, Alberto and Lou may have gotten annoyed if they had walked in on something that they really never wanted to see in life but they helped them hide it the best they could from management. 

Louis had a girlfriend when he was on the X-factor but they were young and then hardly saw each other it was just better to call it off. He and Harry had moved in together and he really thought they were all living their best lives. Him and Harry got along instantly and aside from a small blip with Liam in the very beginning he really couldn’t have asked for better bandmates and friends. He was cuddly and overprotective of all of them, it probably came with the territory of being the oldest. He wasn’t always the most secure in himself but the other boys always picked him up, but something about Harry had always calmed him even when nothing else did. Just sitting next to him or cuddling him, he felt settled and he didn’t know why. He wasn’t sure if it was Harry’s cheeky innocence or what but he knew he felt a little different for the youngest member of the band than he did the rest of them. Maybe the closest he felt that way to Harry was Niall, but even that Harry still had a different effect on him. He just brushed it off and tried to put those feelings towards Harry into the same category as his feelings towards Niall. They both were young and innocent and aside from him were also likely to be homesick more than Liam and Zayn. One night after Harry and read some mean things on twitter shortly after they moved in together it ended up with Harry in his bed, which wasn’t exactly a new thing. They were always finding reasons to cuddle and Louis just chalked it up to the fact his sisters used him as their life size pillow and that his whole family was cuddly, it was what he was used to. 

Shortly after, they had a party in their new flat and some of Harry’s friends from back home had come along with the boys and some of their old friends, including his. One of those friends was Eleanor. Her and Louis hit it off instantly, she was quiet, unlike him but she was pretty and easy to talk to and they had a great time. Louis kept in contact with her and then eventually asked her out. They had kept it quiet, she was at University and didn’t want to become the media’s newest obsession and Louis was starting to become slightly weary of all the media exposure they were all getting. It seemed like they couldn’t even go to the grocery store without getting papped now. 

It wasn’t until after Harry’s birthday in 2012 that he ever thought about his feelings towards him. He had heard the rumors of their relationship and Harry always froze, something Louis didn’t know why, he thought maybe it was a little leftover of his stutter or the way people always assumed he was sleeping with whoever was breathing the same air as him. Louis knew it bothered Harry and so therefore it bothered Louis. But Louis also wondered if what people were saying was true, could Harry and him have more than just platonic feelings towards each other. 

Louis wasn’t sure why he started to think that he might have feelings towards Harry, that wasn’t one incident he could point to. He knew he was different around Harry but maybe some of those rumors were true. He really hoped it was just because the thought was put in his head. He was quiet the next few days and distanced himself from Harry, he could see it was hurting Harry and then he announced he was going to visit Gemma for the weekend. Normally Harry invited him, but maybe it was for the best that they were separate this weekend.

They all were stressed, but Louis’ was compounded with the thoughts that he did kinda see Harry the same way he saw Eleanor. He had been talking to him mum when she told him in no uncertain terms that she was coming down this weekend, that she thought he could use some motherly love. His mom had come down by herself for the weekend and Louis was grateful for the time. He loved his sisters but right that weekend he just wanted his mom. 

“Sweetheart” Jay said as they were sitting at the kitchen table in his and Harry’s shared flat. 

“Yes Mum?” Louis asked wondering how some story of his sisters turned into his mom going all serious on him. 

“You know you can always talk to me right? I’ll never judge you or anything. I won’t be disappointed in you or stop loving you” Jay started 

“Yea I kinda figured that out when you were the first person I told when I lost my virginity” Louis said confused 

“And I told you how that was more than okay and I was glad you were honest with me and to just protect yourself and who ever you were sleeping with” 

“Uh Mum, we had this conversation already” Louis said looking at her even more confused and turning slightly red, this was still his mum afterall 

“Boobear” Jay started 

“Well this can’t be good” Louis said quietly, knowing she was trying to soften the blow of whatever she was about to tell him 

“Louis you know how much I love you right, nothing will ever change that” Jay said 

“Yea…”

Jay nodded and continued 

“Boo I want you to be honest with me” Jay said 

Louis just nodded and curled his hands around his mug of tea. 

“Darling, I’m just gonna come out and ask this” Jay said taking a small sip of her own tea 

Louis just motioned her along, wondering what was so earth shattering. 

“Lou, do you have feelings towards Harry?” Jay asked softly 

“Uh what?” Louis asked instantly panicking

“Love, it’s okay if you do” Jay said kindly 

“Why...why would you. What do you…” Louis said not able to find any words 

“I’ve seen the way you two are together…” Jay started 

“You know I’m cuddly, I look out for Niall just as much as Haz” Louis said getting defensive 

“Lou, I’m not accusing you or anything. I’m just simply asking” Jay said calmly 

“I’m dating Eleanor” Louis stated 

“I know that, I didn’t ask if you were dating Harry. I asked if you thought you might have feelings for Harry” 

Louis felt his face go red, he never had been a good liar, even worse when it came to his mum. But what was he supposed to tell her when he didn’t know himself. Him liking Harry could ruin his friendship with Harry, with the boys, his family, Harry’s family, his career. His mind was spinning and all of a sudden he was panicking. 

“Louis, darling” Jay said standing up and going to pull Louis into a hug that only a mum can give. 

“I don’t….I don’t know” Louis said so quietly into the top of her shoulder that he wasn’t even sure she heard him. 

“It’s ok boobear” Jay soothed and that caused some tears to leak out of his eyes and he really didn’t know why. 

“I can’t, I can’t like him like that” Louis said quietly 

Jay led them over to the sofa and said down next to him. She turned to face him and took both of his hands in hers, he was trying to cover his face but she was having no parts in that. 

“Lou, it’s ok to like whoever you like sweetheart. Boy or girl” Jay said 

Louis just looked up at her confused. 

“Love, as long as they treat you right and make you happy, it doesn’t matter to me in the least” Jay said 

Louis just nodded and wiped his eyes. 

“Why, why do you think that?” Louis finally asked 

“Sometimes mum’s just know these things. But also I’ve seen you boys interact and you and Harry are different together. You’re softer with him, how you are with Daisy and Phoebe” 

“Yea and I don’t want to date the twins” Louis snapped back

Jay calmly retook Louis’s hands in hers. 

“I certainly hope not” Jay said giving him a laugh 

“Lou, you are different with Harry and he’s different with you and maybe it’s because you’re living together and your away from your families for the first time and maybe it’s just puppy love or a crush. Love, when we talk on the phone you tell me more about what Harry eats for breakfast than you tell me about Eleanor in a week. But Louis, it’s okay if you do. It doesn't change anything about you” Jay said firmly 

“I don’t” Louis said 

“Love, can you honestly tell me that you never thought once that you could possibly have feelings for Harry?” 

Louis knew he couldn’t lie to her. 

“I have thought about it” Louis said quietly 

Jay just hugged him after he admitted it. 

“I’m sorry” Louis said feeling the tears come back 

“For what?” Jay asked pulling him back by his shoulders 

“For possibly liking a boy” Louis said looking off to the side of a picture with his and Harry’s arms thrown around each other. 

“Louis look at me” Jay said sternly 

He never met her eyes and she gently tilted his face towards hers. 

Jay could see the internal struggle Louis was going though and she only wished she had talked to him sooner. 

“There is absolutely nothing to be sorry about. Who you love is more than okay. I only care that they love you and treat you properly and you do the same for them. Darling, liking a boy or falling in love with a boy doesn’t make you any better or worse for liking or loving a girl” Jay said hugging him again. 

“Are you sure?” Louis asked quietly 

“Of course I’m sure. We all, you grandparents, your sisters, the rest of the family and even Mark, we all will still love you and support you” Jay said 

“How do you know?” Louis asked stressed 

“Because you will always be our boobear and nothing will change that, and I will fight anyone that has a problem with it” Jay said 

Louis held her tighter if that was even possible. 

“I love you, Mum” 

“I love you too, so so much” Jay said hugging him 

Louis felt a little calmer and stopped lying to himself quite as much when ever he had more than friendly thoughts towards his roommate. Harry seemed better after his weekend with Gemma so maybe they just needed a few days with some family. The boys were all hanging out and drinking, they had some friends over but nothing wild and Louis and Harry were clingier than usual, even with Eleanor there. Louis didn’t think anything of it until the next day. 

“Hey can we go for a walk?” Eleanor asked after they ate breakfast 

They mostly could still walk around Princess Park and the actual trail that was close by. 

“Sure it’s not too cold out today” Louis said 

“Haz, we’ll be back. Want us to bring lunch?” Louis asked 

Harry had eaten breakfast with them but had been really quiet. 

“Uh maybe” He said 

“Okay...I’ll uh text you when we decide what we’re gonna get” Louis said slightly confused 

Louis handed El her hat and gloves after she put her coat on and then put his on. He was putting his gloves on when she plopped a beanie on his head and giggled. 

“Hey watch the hair” Louis said laughing 

“We both know that you didn’t brush your hair this morning, babe” 

“Whatever” Louis said laughing and giving her a quick kiss 

Their relationship had been public for sometime now and he hated anytime Eleanor got any hate. He liked that she was quiet and unproblematic and they always had fun together. 

He took her gloved hand hand is his as they walked. 

As they were walking they found a bench to sit on in the sun. 

“Everything ok, love? You’ve been quiet” Louis asked her, knowing she didn’t always like to talk about the stress of uni

“Had a few tests earlier this week but I think they went ok” Eleanor said nervously 

“I’m sure you did proper brilliant” Louis said kissing her 

“What’s going on, talk to me?” Louis said gently, wrapping his arm around her 

“I don’t know how…” 

“You’re not breaking up with me are you?” Louis asked nervously 

Before she could respond Louis was getting more words out of his mouth 

“Oh fuck you’re not pregnant right?” Louis asked, they had been dating for a while and finally decided to sleep together. They were careful but Louis really didn’t think he could handle a kid with looming issues that he may have feelings for his flatmate. 

“No, silly. We were careful. I promise I’m not pregnant” Eleanor said laughing at how hysterical Louis had become. 

“So what is it then, babe?” Louis asked calming down a bit 

“Lou” Elanor started and turned to face him. 

She cupped his cheek with her hand and took a deep breath. 

“Louis I love you, you know that. But, shit, this isn’t going like I planned” Eleanor said stroking his cheek 

“El?” Louis asked gently 

“I love you, I love being your girlfriend and I love being your friend” 

“I love you too, do I not say it enough?” Louis asked worriedly 

“Of course you do. But Lou, please don’t get mad at me for asking this” El said biting her bottom lip 

Louis just nodded for her to continue 

“Do you, is there a chance. I think that…” Eleanor said stumbling over her words 

“Louis, love, do you have feelings for Harry” Eleanor finally got out, still stroking his cheek gently 

“What, why would you, what kind of question is that… Literally El, what the fuck” Louis said getting louder and jumping off the bench

Eleanor instantly looked down, afraid she really had offended him. 

“Lou, it’s ok” 

“WHAT” Louis yelled 

He took a deep breath and sat back down and put his face in his hands 

“I’m sorry, I just. Please forget I ever said anything” Eleanor said softly 

Louis took another deep breath and turned his head just enough that he looked at her out of one eye. 

“What made you ask that?” He asked quietly, voice wobbling 

“Nothing, it was stupid” She said quickly 

“What if I might” Louis mumbled said putting his head back into his hands 

“Oh Lou it’s ok” Eleanor said pulling him into a hug 

She could feel him gripping her jacket tightly and thought she heard him sniffle. 

“Why, why do you think that?” He asked more urgently 

“Just, I think you care about me. And I’m not asking to be mean but you’re just different with him” Eleanor said 

“I’m different with my mates than I am with you” Louis said quickly 

“I feel like we’re just hanging out sometimes, like you look at Harry the way I feel like you looked at me when we started dating. I feel like now we are just friends, almost how you are with your sisters” 

“Well I don’t bloody sleep with my sisters” Louis said sharply. Thinking this conversation is too eerily similar to the one he had with his mum 

“Louis” She said gently 

“So you do want to breakup” Louis said 

Eleanor shut her eyes tightly. 

“Fine” Louis said standing up 

“Lou, I didn’t mean it as a bad thing” El said feeling tears start in her own eyes 

He kicked a few sticks and counted to ten in his head. 

“Babe, I” Louis said 

“Louis if you didn’t have feelings for Haz than you would have been able to say it already” She said calmly walking up to him 

“I…” Louis said before he cut himself off 

He hasn’t lied to his girlfriend yet, there wasn’t a point in starting now. 

“I think...I think I might” Louis said so quietly that she barely heard him 

In an instant she had her arms wrapped around his middle. 

He felt the tears come back and wondered if his mom and his girlfriend both picked up on it that if the person in question had picked up on it. 

“I’ve never liked another boy before” Louis said into the top of her head 

“It’s ok, Harry isn’t just another boy. I don’t need to be the one to tell you that” Eleanor said gently 

“You’re not mad?” Louis asked 

“No love, a bit disappointed yea, but not mad” She said cupping his cheek 

“So you do want to break up” Louis said gently 

“I think we should. I don’t want you to ignore your feelings and I don’t want to get hurt” Eleanor said looking down 

“God El, I’d never hurt you” Louis said hugging her tightly 

“I know that, but who wouldn’t pick Harry over me” She said tears in her own eyes 

“What El, babe no. It’s not you against him or anything” Louis said 

“I know that, but you can’t keep lying to yourself and I don’t want to be the one in the way of you and these feelings and end up resenting me because I’m not Harry” 

“I wouldn’t” Louis said 

“I really like you Lou, and lately I feel like...Ugh it’s stupid” Eleanor said willing her tears away 

“Just tell me” Louis said still hugging her, his own voice full of emotion

“I know we both said we love each other, but I’m also falling in love with you and I don’t think you can say the same thing” Eleanor said trying to pull away from his hug 

Louis held on to her tighter “I’m so sorry” He whispered 

“No, you have nothing to be sorry for” Eleanor said firmly

Louis took his glove off and wiped away her tears with the pad of his thumb. 

He tilted his head down and gave her a gentle kiss. 

“I’m sorry” he said against her cheek 

“Don’t ever be sorry for liking someone” She said as she laid her head on his chest 

“I don’t want to lose you El” Louis said, feeling the tears come back 

“You won’t babe, I promise. I still love you as a friend” 

“I’m sorry if I hurt you” Louis said sadly 

“You didn’t but that’s why I had to ask now” Eleanor said looking down 

“Thank you for being my friend. I still do love you, I guess it is more as a friend” Louis said 

“And that’s okay sometimes people are better off being friends” 

“It’s getting cold, we should head back” Louis said 

Eleanor nodded and untangled herself from Louis. 

“Mum asked me the same thing a few weeks ago when she was here” Louis said quietly “I’m sorry I was angry when you first asked me, I thought I hid better. God knows I tried to bury those feelings down”

“Oh babe” Eleanor said hugging him again 

“I should have told you” He said quietly 

“I’m sure it wasn’t easy to acknowledge” She said 

“I still don’t understand it” Louis said shaking his head 

“It’s okay if it takes time” Eleanor said “But you can always talk to me” 

“Thank you” He said giving her a hug “Do you think you can stay today? I don’t really want to be alone and I don’t think I can ask Haz for cuddles today” Louis said 

“Of course” 

  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis tells Harry that him and Eleanor broke and Harry is as adorable as ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think!

Eleanor and Louis were walking back to his apartment when he tugged her hand to go the other way. 

“What?” Eleanor asked him 

“I’m not ready to go back. I’ll just call him and see what he wants from from the store and we can just go to get it” Louis said nervously 

“I don’t think you can avoid him forever” Eleanor said sympathetically 

“Not forever, just for another hour” Louis said shrugging 

“So we’re all gonna hang out then tonight like planned?” 

“Dunno” He said shrugging again 

“Louis, he’s your best friend and your flatmate and you also work with him every day. I don’t think you can avoid him or he’ll know something’s up” 

“That’s exactly why I can’t say anything” Louis said 

“Babe look at me” Eleanor said taking his hands in hers 

He met her eyes and she gave him a warm smile 

“Do you really think that boy doesn’t have a crush on you?” She asked him 

“What no” Louis said kicking a stone 

“Lou” 

“He’s cheeky, it’s just Harry, that’s how he always is” 

“Lou come on” El prodded 

“Can we just go get food and then not talk about it?” Louis asked her 

“Sure” 

They decided it would probably be better to actually drive to the grocery store rather than walk and Louis was glad he had his car keys with him so he didn’t have to see Harry just yet. He texted Harry to ask him what they needed from the store or if he wanted anything. 

“You need to stop being weird or he’s gonna know something is up with you” Eleanor said calmly 

“What I’m fine” Louis said scoffing 

“Okay” she said dropping it 

“He’s calling” Louis said staring at his phone 

“Well answer him” Eleanor said flatly 

“Hey Haz” Louis said nervously 

“Hey I think we were getting take out?” He asked 

“Uh yea, El didn’t feel so good so we’re just gonna go grab some groceries and then come home” Louis said proud he thought of an excuse. He just saw Eleanor give him a small laugh, she usually got roped into their plans or schemes or even Louis pranks and looking back, aside from a few nights in bed together and kissing her Louis treated her as he did the other boys, maybe she should have seen it sooner. 

“Oh is she okay, does she need a doctor or medicine?” Harry asked worriedly 

Eleanor could hear the conversation and leave it to Harry to worry about her fake illness. Even she knew he was too naive for the entertainment world. 

“Uh no she’s good I think. Cramps or something” Louis got out quickly trying to think of a reason why she would have been fine an hour ago and will likely be fine the rest of the weekend without Harry getting suspicious. 

“Oh um ok, yea. No problem we can just have sandwiches or something. Is she okay though?” Harry asked 

Even though sometimes it seemed like he was jealous of Eleanor, he really did like her. She made Louis happy and that was all he cared about. He might have only admitted his potential crush on Louis to Gemma, but he knew Louis didn’t feel the same way. 

“Yea, she’ll be okay” Louis said looking over at his now ex-girlfriend smirking at him 

“Um I’ll just text you the list then?” Harry asked 

“Yea, that’d be great Haz” Louis said, glad Harry was moving on from the slight fib

“See ya” 

“Bye lad” Louis said 

As soon as Louis hung up Eleanor burst out laughing. 

“What?” Louis asked flustered 

“You’re adorable” Eleanor said 

He just scowled at her and opened the car door for her 

“Oh still such a gentleman” She said giggling 

“Now I can’t even open a door right?” Louis asked frustrated 

“Lou” She said getting more serious before she got into the car 

“Relax, I’ll go along with what ever you need me to for the weekend. I told you I still want to be your friend and you need one right now” She said squeezing his arm 

“I didn’t mean to snap” Louis said 

“I will always appreciate you being a gentleman. Thank you for open my door” She said hugging him 

He hugged her back and went over to the driver’s side and got in. 

“So how sick do I need to be?” She asked once they were getting close to the store 

“I don’t know” Louis said shrugging 

“He’s seen me have cramps before, you couldn’t have just went with a headache and I could’ve taken paracetamol and been fine?” She asked laughing 

“I needed something that he wouldn’t worry about or then think we all were gonna get, I panicked” Louis said turning slightly red 

“It’s fine, I just thought it was funny” She said laughing 

“I don’t care about that stuff, Mum taught me young. I have too many sisters for it to be weird” He said shrugging 

“Damn you would have made a good husband” She said laughing 

Louis just rolled his eyes as they pulled into the parking lot 

“It’s fine, I can fake it” She said shrugging 

“Yea words you always want to hear come out of your girlfriends mouth” Louis said sarcastically 

She squeezed his shoulder and they got out and went into the store.

They were walking up and down the isles throwing random stuff into the cart and but also getting the needed items on the list. 

“El get whatever you want, okay?” Louis said to her 

“No it’s okay” 

“Hey just because we aren’t dating doesn’t mean I can’t treat you. Seriously, get snacks or whatever for you and your flatmates” Louis said 

“You sure?” She asked him 

They had talked about their childhoods and everything quite and lot and she knew that he didn’t grow up with a ton but his mum and grandparents always made sure that they had what they needed. She knew he already had more money that he would have ever dreamed possible, especially this young and she didn’t want him to waste it on her. 

“Of course I’m sure” Louis said rolling his eyes 

“Thanks Lou” She said sincerely 

They were close to being done their shopping when she tugged his hand. 

“Yea” He said looking up 

She turned awkwardly and mouthed paps to him. 

“Ugh seriously” Louis asked 

“Sorry, I just spotted them” She said sadly, she knew that was one thing the boys were all starting to struggle with was constantly being followed 

“Um, take my hand, please?” Louis asked nervously 

She took his hand and leaned into him and pressed a kiss to his cheek. They both liked to keep their relationship out of the public eye and Louis was always being asked about girlfriends and what he likes in a girl and who he would date, he wasn’t ready to be single to the world again because he honestly didn’t know how long it would take him to develop the courage to tell Harry. 

He squeezed her hand and kissed her back, relaxing slightly as they made their way up to pay. 

They were back at the house and had brought it all the groceries when Harry told Eleanor to go sit down. 

“I’m fine Haz” She said smiling at him 

“I uh heated this for you to feel better” He said handing her the hot water bottle as he made her go lay on the couch. “I heard it helps” He said, blushing slightly 

She was about to tell him she was fine when she remembered Louis half-assed plan that she promised to go along with 

“Oh thanks Haz, I appreciate it” She said kindly 

“I’ll even make your sandwich so Louis doesn’t screw it up” Harry said covering her with a blanket 

“I heard that Louis yelled from the kitchen” 

Eleanor and Harry both laughed and Harry came back into the kitchen. 

“I can take care of her you know, can’t have her falling for your curls and leaving me” Louis said smiling at him 

Harry gave him one of his signature screechy laughs and blushed at the sound that came out of his mouth and the color that was not readily on his face. 

“Come on Harold, if you’re making her sandwich there’s no reason for me to have to eat a subpar sandwich made by me” Louis said smirking at him 

“Yea, yea you know flattery will get you whatever you want” Harry said 

He realized what he said what Louis gave him a quizzical look. He had been having a hard time containing how he felt towards Louis and he was worried if he told him the truth that he would lose his best friend because honestly who falls in love with their best friend at 17? Harry didn’t even realize how much he followed Louis and looked at Louis until Gemma asked him about it a few months back, he also realized he had been a little mean to Eleanor after Louis told him that they had slept together for the first time. At the time he didn’t know what that bothered him so much and it wasn’t until Gemma slapped him upside the head and got him to confess. 

“Come on, I’m hungry” Louis said breaking him out of his head 

They were lounging on the sofa and usually Louis would sit between Harry and Eleanor and all three would cuddle and watch a movie but he purposely chose the chair, earning him a weird look from both parties. He started to squirm in his chair after they had finished lunch. He had sat on the counter watching Harry make their sandwiches and and now he was worried every word out of his mouth was going to be the one telling Harry that he has feelings for him. Back at the Bungalow none of the other guys other than Harry had admitted to snogging a boy, none of the boys cared that Harry may not totally be straight but all the others were pretty convinced they were, or so Louis thought. He was trying to think back to any guy he would have found fit but there wasn’t one. David Beckham but that was it but he just figured it was because of his footie skills and nothing more and plus it was David Beckham. 

“Uh Lou you think we can go lay down for a little?” Eleanor asked him, seeing how fidgety he was getting

“Yea course love” Louis said standing up and taking their plates and offering his hand to her 

“We’ll watch a move later Haz?” She asked him 

“Yea, yea. Feel better” Harry said 

“Thanks” 

“I think I’m gonna go for a run once I digest” 

“Okay, be safe” Louis told him 

Once they were safely in Louis’ room he flopped onto his bed. 

“Not subtial am I?” He asked 

“No darling, not very” Eleanor said sitting on the bed rubbing his back 

Louis flipped over to his back and got himself under his covers and propped up a pillow for Eleanor. 

“If I was a regular lad this would look a lot different” Louis said dumbly 

“If you were a regular lad I probably wouldn’t be in this bed” Eleanor said shrugging 

Louis just looked at her. 

“If you were a regular lad that didn’t care about the girl laying next to him, I wouldn’t have liked you as much” She said shrugging 

“I meant that differently” Louis said 

“I know that, and even if you didn’t think that you had feelings for Harry you still wouldn’t have tried anything you know I wouldn’t be comfortable with” Eleanor said 

“Well yea” Louis said like she was crazy 

For a while it was just him and him mum and his grandparents so of course she had taught him to respect women and how to be a proper gentleman. His mum was still the strongest and best person he knew and he also knew that most guys didn’t have that kind of relationship with their mums but it was one that he was more than grateful for everyday. 

“You know I always thought of you, when we were in bed together. You never were a replacement or anything and I think I’ll just stop talking now” Louis said putting his pillow over his face 

Eleanor giggled because that honestly had never crossed her mind. “You never made me think that” She knew Louis had slept with a girl in highschool and she didn’t care. He had made her feel special and loved and cared for and she wouldn’t trade those nights with him for anything, she just hoped he felt the same. 

“I did really like it, I wasn’t faking it or wishing you were someone else” 

“That’s reassuring, anymore feedback? Shall I write up a comment card for you?” Eleanor asked him laughing 

He loved the banter that he had with her, she was funny and on the right side of sarcastic whereas he sometimes crossed the line between it being funny and too sarcastic. 

“You are the worst” Louis said cuddling her 

“No I’m not, that’s why we get along so well” She said cuddling him back 

“Louis, you’re good and kind and loyal, don’t let anyone change that about you. The things that I love about you are the same things your friends and your fans love about you” 

Before Louis could say anything there was a knock on his bedroom door. 

Eleanor grabbed the hot water bottle Harry had refilled for her and placed it on her stomach and Louis cuddled around her even more. 

“Yea” He said fairly quietly 

“I’m gonna go for a run and then probably to the gym for a little” Harry said standing in his doorway 

“Don’t hurt yourself curly” Louis said smirking at him 

Eleanor just pretended to be asleep as Louis gently ran his hand up and down her arm. 

“Heyyy” Harry slightly whined 

“We both know how clumsy you are, gotta grow into those long limbs still” Louis said laughing    
Harry pouted for a second before he started laughing. 

“Bye Lou” Harry said shutting the bedroom door behind him. 

Eleanor opened her eyes and saw the goofy grin on Louis face and just cuddled into him and hugged him. 

“Not everyone loves me” Louis said quietly 

She put her hand on his chest and propped herself up 

“Oh come off it. Harry looks at you like you are eternal sunshine” She said rubbing his chest slightly 

“I can’t risk it” He said quietly 

“You were nervous to ask me out” Eleanor stated 

“Yea but potentially four other people’s careers were not at risk with me asking you out either” Louis said getting fidgety again 

“I understand that, you guys are still fairly new but I mean idiots are literally taking over the world” Eleanor said smiling at him 

“All the more reason not to risk it” 

“You can’t ignore your own feelings forever” 

“I’ve done a good job so far” Louis said 

“No you haven’t” Eleanor deadpanned 

Louis just shrugged 

“There’s just too much. He’s apparently sleeping with every women in London, possibly the UK. Plus management already said we can’t be and I quote ‘so stuck on each other, you’re all like that but Mr. Styles and Mr. Tommlison are the worst. It isn’t good for business.’” Louis said using his best post accent 

“Well fuck them” Eleanor said lightly 

“El” Louis groaned 

“Did you even think that the only reason Harry hasn’t said anything is because he assumes you’re totally straight, that he’s scared of freaking you out?” Eleanor asked him seriously 

“How do you mean?” He asked her in a small voice 

“As of right now, there’s literally only two people that know you’ve been questioning whether or not you could have feelings for a boy and Harry isn’t one of those people. It’s hard enough liking someone and potentially getting rejected but Lou, look at his from his standpoint. He knows he wouldn’t have a problem liking a lad, but he doesn't know that you may also not have a problem with liking a lad.”

“I…” Louis said before closing his mouth again

Louis had somewhat sat and Eleanor was cuddled into his side with his arm tightly wrapped around her and she was rubbing his chest gently since she knew it calmed him. 

“It’s not like I ever had a problem with two lads liking each other but I never did before. It wasn’t a thing in Donny and I always liked girls so why now can I not stop apparently flirting with the curly one?” Louis asked, voice cracking

“Maybe it’s not a question of liking girls or boys, maybe it’s just a question of liking Harry” Eleanor said shrugging 

“That’s nice and all El but not everyone will be accepting like you. How the fuck am I supposed to tell him oh by the way I’ve never thought of snogging a bloke, quite like having sex with my ex-girlfirned but also Haz, I’ve had too many dreams of snogging you for it not to mean anything” Louis said tightly 

“I don’t know Lou, all I know is that I will support you in whatever you decide.” Eleanor said hugging him 

“How can I be this confused by me own self?” Louis asked sadly 

“I don’t know love. I mean people at Uni experiment, wouldn’t really be any different” 

“But it’s not like Uni where if it all gets fucked up I can avoid them in math class, it’s different” 

“That part is different, yes. But Louis I’ve seen how he looks at you and it’s kinda the same way I look at you. 

“Why didn’t you say anything before?” Louis asked her 

“I didn’t know what it was” 

“Why can’t you ask him?” Louis said, acting like it was a great idea 

“You two need to work it out together. If I notice it, and your mum , your fans and management, do you really think that it is something that’s all in your head?” Eleanor asked 

“We’re all close though” Louis said 

“Louis there’s a difference with Harry, can you honestly tell me otherwise?” 

“I don’t know” Louis said 

“Maybe you’re both scared of hunting the other or being rejected and hurting your friendship. But your friendship and work relationship is strong and I think even if for some reason he doesn’t feel the same way, I don’t think it would have to change your friendship. I don’t think either of you would let it” Eleanor said 

She looked up and saw he had unshed tears in his eyes. He tried to blink them away but some fell anyway. 

“Let it all out, babe. I’m sure this isn’t easy for you” She said cupping his cheek and then hugging him 

“I just feel like I don’t know anything now” Louis said sadly trying to brush the rest of the tears away 

“Maybe just take it one day at a time and see how it goes. I can’t imagine anyone not liking you” She said poking his side 

“He could literally date anyone, what would he want with me?” Louis asked playing with the blanket 

“Hey look at me” Eleanor said sternly 

He didn’t look up so she turned his head for him. 

“He would be stupid to not like you, if you need to boost your ego a little I will but Louis you a wonderful person, and I am lucky to have dated you and anyone who dates you in the future will be lucky to date you” She said 

He hugged her tightly and let the rest of his tears out. 

“It’ll be ok” She soothed running her hands though his hair and hugging him 

“I can’t be the person to ever hurt him though Els, I promised him I’d protect him way back at the bungalow. He’s so much younger and more naive, I mean I’m older than him, I just turned 20 and he just turned 18. Like it’s just complicated” 

“Don’t overthink it, just see what happens okay” Eleanor said 

They both decided to nap and then finally got up to have dinner with Harry and hangout with him while he cooked. Eleanor helped him and Louis ate various pieces of what they were cooking when he thought they weren’t looking. He thought it would have been a totally normal night except for the fact he caught Eleanor while she caught him smiling fondly at Harry dropping the half full container of eggs. She gave him a little nod to tell him it was okay before Louis jumped off the counter and a frazzled Harry telling him that if he wanted a food fight all he had to do was ask. 

The next day Eleanor was leaving after they had lunch to go back to school. Louis helped her put her stuff in the car and made sure she took all of the snacks that he demanded she needed the day before. Harry had packed her leftovers of the food they had made and she even promised to return their containers. She really hoped all three of them would stay as close as they were now. She understood needing to let Louis go and try and figure out his feelings but leaving the last weekend as his girlfriend was still a little emotional. Harry had carried the last back of leftovers down for her and hugged her goodbye. She hugged him tightly and told him to take good care of Louis since he still was a terrible chef. 

“You set off the smoke detector one time and you never hear the end of it” Louis said rolling his eyes and putting his hands on his hips 

“Lou you were heating soup” Harry deadpanned 

“At least he can boil water for his own tea” Eleanor added laughing 

“Hey, alright enough of you two teaming up against me” Louis said smiling at both of them 

Harry promised her he was would make sure Louis ate his vegetables and wore clean pants, which only earned an eyebrow raise to Louis who just shrugged. He walked her over to her car and Harry stayed back. 

“You need anything else? You have gas? You need any money?” Louis asked her 

“I’m fine Lou” Eleanor said smiling 

They both stood there a little awkwardly for a second. 

“Sorry, I didn’t think I was going to be emotional over this. We cried yesterday” She said wiping her eyes 

“I really am sorry” Louis said sadly, looking down 

She pulled him in for a hug and told him he needed to stop apologizing. 

“I still love you El” Louis said brushing both of their tears away 

“I love you too Lou” 

They held each other tightly before he kissed her on the cheek. “Thank you” He whispered 

She just squeezed his hand and he opened the door for her. 

“I’m gonna miss you” He said 

“I’ll miss you too. You know you can call me anytime to talk. You’re not alone in this Lou” She said seriously 

He was a little choked up and didn’t know what to say so he just hugged her again. 

She got in and Louis spoke up again “Drive safe, let me know when you get back to school, yea?” 

“I will, love you” 

“Love you too” He said and turned to walk away 

It was cold and it was a fairly long goodbye that Harry had already gone back up to their flat. He tried to brush the tears away but they seemed to not want to leave his eyes. He took a deep breath before going into their flat and Harry turned to look at him. 

“Sorry I got cold” Harry said 

“S’okay” Louis said sniffling 

“You alright Lou?” Harry asked coming over to him 

“Yea” Louis said nodding, hoping to clear the tears 

“What’s wrong? Are you sick, did you get what El had?” Harry asked trying to feel Louis’ forehead. 

Louis let out a small laugh “Can’t catch what she had Haz, thought you knew that” He said as he shoved his hands into his trackie pockets and went to the couch 

“Right yea but you were fine like a half hour a go” Harry said still a little worried 

Louis sat on the couch and put his head in his hands before mumbling “We broke up Haz, just a little ‘motional” Louis said wiping his eyes again. 

“Oh Louis” Harry said pulling Louis up and hugging him 

Louis let himself be hugged and hugged Harry back. Since his conversation with his mum he had really hugged or cuddled Harry much and it felt good and right for Harry to hug him. His tears kept coming and he didn’t know why they wouldn’t stop. 

“What happened?” Harry asked gently 

“It was just hard to see each other, she’s busy at Uni, our schedule is crazy anymore and we’ve been losing privacy. We still love each other but it’s more friends, ya know what I mean?” Louis asked 

“I’m so sorry Lou” Harry said hugging him 

“We’re gonna stay friend, it wasn’t a bad breakup, it was kinda mutual. We talked on our walk yesterday, kinda why we just wanted yesterday afternoon to ourselves” Louis said sadly 

“I’m so sorry Lou” he said again, not releasing him from his hug 

“It’s ok, we can still be friends. I’m glad we ended it like we did. Still friends, still caring about each other and wanting to spend time together when we can” 

“So we will get our leftover container back then?” Harry asked giving him a small smile 

“Course curly, always the important things” Louis said tickling him “‘sides I think she likes you better anyway, you cook” Louis said 

“Nah, couldn’t like anyone better than you” Harry said, blushing again. He mentally yelled at himself that trying to tell your best friend about your feelings right after a breakup was really not the way to go. 

“You wanna play fifia? Drink? Sad movie? What do you want?” Harry asked him 

“Just cuddle me please” Louis asked in a small voice

“Of course” Harry said rushing both of their butts down onto the couch and pulling a blanket over them

They had their feet stretched up onto the coffee table and Harry had his arm wrapped around Louis and Louis leaned into Harry’s side as far as he could go. 

They sat there for a little and Harry could tell that Louis was trying to fight his emotions and so Harry flicked on the TV and leaned down to look at Louis “Notebook or Titanic?” he asked 

“Titanic” Louis said quietly 

He wasn’t one to really show his emotions, especially in front of the boys, he made it his job to protect them and care for them and be their big brother, so it was rare when Louis let his guard down like this and it usually only happened when there was a sad movie on, he was grateful that Harry knew what he needed. They weren’t even to the sad part yet when he felt Louis try to muffle a sob. 

“Let it out Lou, it’s ok. I got you, you’re allowed to be sad over a breakup” Harry said hugging him 

Louis listened and buried his face in Harry’s shirt and cried. He cried because he was confused, he missed his mum, his breakup, over the fact Harry will probably never feel the same way and mostly because he didn’t know why this was all happening now. 

  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis tells the rest of his bandmates about the breakup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment letting me know what you think!

Louis had fallen asleep and Harry finished watching Titanic by himself while taking short naps in between. Louis being single didn’t help his feelings at all. He thought about back to the bungalow when he and Louis were sharing a bed and how he was nervous to tell Louis how badly he would get stagefright sometimes. Louis told him that he had nothing to worry about and instead of picturing the audience naked, maybe he should just perform naked, to throw the audience off. He had laughed his high pitched ridiculous laugh that he hated, but soon learned was Louis’ favorite. He had gone to visit Gemma because he was struggling with his feelings towards Louis. He would get homesick and Louis would always comfort him, Louis comforted all of them and took care of them when they were sick. He claimed it was his job as the oldest and the fact that he was the world’s best big brother. One night in the x-factor house they had snuck some cheap beer. Harry had drank before but he got a little drunker than he had planned too. He told Louis he was pretty that night and he liked his eyes. Louis just told him he was taking the piss and to drink some water and get to sleep. Harry had a bit too much alcohol and when he started to throw up it, Louis was right beside him gently rubbing his back and trying to comfort him. He had done the same for Niall one night he had eaten too much and also when Zayn had gotten a cold so Harry figured it was just Louis being the big brother. Harry had been worried to tell the boys at the at the bungalow that he had kissed both boys and girls. He wasn’t sure how they would all take it. He had told them that he had snogged both girls and boys and quite enjoyed both, but he had only ever slept with one girl before, but did hook up with the German guy on vacation. Louis hadn’t judged and just said that he was supportive either way. The boys all agreed that it changed nothing and that they didn’t care as long as Harry was happy. Harry had secretly hoped that Louis would have happily told him that he too enjoyed snogging a bloke but after the others had gone to bed and Louis assured Liam he would check the bonfire for the hundredth time to make sure it was out, he simply hugged Harry and said that he was glad they all trusted each other. 

He looked down at Louis who was still asleep slumped next to him. He looked stressed, his face not fully relaxing as he slept. Maybe Harry shouldn’t have been able to pick up on that, maybe it was a weird thing to notice about your flatmate but he noticed anyway. He thought there was one night where he and Louis would have kissed but that night ended with Louis getting Eleanor’s phone number and kissing her. He didn’t know how much longer he could wait to figure out how Louis felt about him. Gemma said that maybe he should stop being an idiot and just tell Louis how he feels. He felt his whole body panic with that thought, he couldn’t, he had too much to risk. Louis was older, he was their leader, Harry was just the baby of the band that wasn’t old enough to rent his own flat at the time. Louis had told him regardless he would have wanted to live with Harry, that he didn’t want to be alone either, despite them all being in the same complex. He just wished he knew how Louis had felt. He had never given Harry any reason to think he wasn’t straight, he only talked about girls he’s dated and so Harry figured he’d move on from his crush eventually but it feels like it’s all he can think about now. 

Harry sort of felt like he had these feelings for awhile and sometimes it seemed like Louis reciprocated them, they flirted and teased each other but they were all like that, but there was something about his relationship with Louis that he felt lent itself to more than just platonic. And he knew he didn’t feel that way towards the others. Niall had asked him once after a particularly flirtatious interview if he liked Louis and Harry told that’s how Louis was with everyone. Niall didn’t seem like he bought it but he dropped it anyway. 

He was pulled from his thoughts when he felt Louis stirring next to him and he blinked rapidly. Harry gave him a the chessiest grin to try and hide the fact he had just been thinking about kissing him but all it did was earn him a weird look from Louis. “You look like the cheshire cat with that face” He mumbled as he rubbed his eyes.

“I was just excited for you to wake up” Harry said 

“Uh alright then” Louis said sitting up “‘times it anyway?” He asked 

Harry loved this slightly softer Louis, the one wrapped in the blanket, still a sleepy look on his face, voice a little gruffer. 

“I think close to six” Harry said checking his phone 

“Could’ve woken me” Louis said moving to the kitchen to get water 

“Seems like you needed it” Harry said, taking the glass of water from Louis 

“Guess so” He shrugged 

“You just wanna order pizza tonight? Play some Fifa?” Harry asked 

“Yea, I could go for kicking your ass” Louis said smirking at him 

“The usual?” Harry asked pulling out the takeout menu

“Please” Louis said hopping onto the counter 

Louis’ phone started ringing and he pulled it from his pocket and saw a text from Eleanor telling him she was safely back at school. He rolled his eyes when he saw who was on the caller ID. He mouthed management and hopped off the counter and walked into the other room. 

Harry could only hear snippets of the conversation but judging by Louis’ tone of voice and the slight bite to his words, Harry assumed it wasn’t good. Louis walked back into the kitchen and tossed his phone on the counter. 

“You know one of these days it’s gonna break” Harry said grabbing it before it crashed to the floor 

“Let it, then I don’t have to talk to the dickheads” Louis said pulling him jumper sleeves over his hands

Harry snorted and gently placed the phone back on the counter. 

“What’d they want” 

“The usual. Mr. Tomlinson the best you can do is get papped at a Tesco’s in sweats and only a small kiss on the cheek. You know that’s not want the paps want” Louis said scoffing “Like I’m sorry who the fuck makes out in a fucking Tesco’s first of all and second of all what do the paps care how many boxes of fucking cocoa pops I buy at any one time” He said crossing his arms 

“I don’t know why our personal lives became fair game for them to dictate. El deserves her privacy too, as do we all. Who we date shouldn’t matter for the band image” Louis huffed 

“What did they say when you told them you two broke up” Harry asked 

“Didn’t, don’t need that yet” Louis said sighing 

“Oh” 

“Oh what?” Louis challenged back, still agitated 

“No, I just figured you would have put out a statement or something” 

“Naive, naive little Harold, if I tell them I’m single they will be on my case about dating and clubbing and at least this way it can kinda just die out. You know the media will hound El and ask her what happened, why we broke up and all that shit. This way is just easier for now” Louis said 

“Oh okay” Harry said, not fully understanding Louis 

“I ordered the pizza while you were on the phone, should be here soon” 

“Thanks” Louis said picking his phone up off the table “Fifa till it comes?” Louis said, mood much better 

Louis beat Harry once before dinner and then three more times after dinner before they both decided to go to bed. 

“I’m gonna shower and call mum. Night” Louis said 

Harry was surprised that Louis wasn’t clingier and maybe he selfishly wanted him to be. But one time he and Eleanor had a fight and Louis slept in his bed for two nights. Harry wasn’t sure why he wasn’t as sad now as he was then. 

Louis showered and pulled up his laptop to skype her after checking to make sure she could talk. 

“Hi boobear” his mum’s face came onto the screen 

“Hey mum” Louis said sadly, but still happy to see her 

“What’s wrong Lou?” Jay asked picking up on his mood instantly 

“Just sad I guess, um El and I broke up” Louis sort of mumbled 

He quickly rubbed his eyes, feeling like he was going to cry all of a sudden again 

“Oh boo, I’m so sorry. Are you okay? What happened?” Jay asked, concerned for her oldest 

“Turns out El had similar thoughts as you did and we both decided it might be for the best. Still sad though” Louis said shrugging 

“Oh course you’re sad honey, El is lovely. How are you?” 

“Guess I’m fine” Louis said sniffling 

“It’s alright to be sad darling” Jay said giving him a warm smile. It was times like this when he wished his mum was sitting next to him or he wished he could reach through his laptop screen to hug her. 

“It was sad when she left earlier but we’re still friends” 

“I’m sorry you’re sad, but I’m glad you too can still be friends”

“Maybe that’s all we were all along, you know? Maybe I just thought I liked her” 

“Your feelings towards people can change. They obviously did for Harry, it’s better you realize it with El before either of you got hurt” 

“I think I’d rather be hurt then confused, then at least I would understand myself” 

“Love, there’s nothing wrong with you that you don’t already understand. Maybe it’s not something you ever thought of before but it doesn't make you any less you”

“Thanks mum” Louis said wiping his eyes 

“Aww boo, I wish I was there” Jay said sadly 

“Me too” Louis said sadly 

“It’s getting late Lou, why don’t you try to get some sleep ok. Are any of the boys around for a cuddle?” 

“Just Haz. He did cuddle me earlier and I cried and he thought it was just about the breakup. How stupid is that? Can’t even cuddle a mate without bloody weeping” Louis scoffed 

“Louis, love, it’s ok. You can be sad, or upset or scared, it’s alright. You’ve always felt comfortable with Harry, it’s okay to share your emotions to him” 

“But he’s half the problem” Louis said rolling his eyes 

Jay just gave him a look and even with it being over video chat he knew his mum was calling him out on his bullshit. 

“Lou, I’m not saying to go to him and tell him everything, just be lovely self” Jay said kindly 

Louis just nodded, knowing she was right. 

“Louis, you know I will always love you and I will always support you, yea?” Jay asked seriously 

“I know” Louis said just as seriously nodding

“I am sorry about you and Eleanor, I know you do deeply care for each other, but I am glad she is also supportive. But Lou, no matter what you decide it will be ok. Just don’t let it eat you up” 

“Thanks mum” Louis said, feeling his eyes grow a bit misty again 

“I love you boo, get a good nights sleep alright” Jay said 

“I love you too. Miss you, give the girls a cuddle for me” 

“I will, goodnight darling. Call me anytime you know that” 

“Bye mum” Louis said giving her a small wave 

He felt a little better after talking with his mum. It was just a question of if and when he tells Harry the truth. He popped his earbuds in and watched some of their older interviews and if he didn’t know any better, they both were clearly flirting with each other. It made him slightly emotional again and he was tired of dealing with his emotions. He closed his laptop and wrapped himself in his blanket and tried to fall asleep. He tossed and turned and was fidgety and finally he huffed and got out of bed, pulled the hood on his jumper up, wrapped himself in his blanket and quietly went to Harry’s room. 

“Haz” He knocked, not knowing if he would still be awake 

“Yea” Harry answered, in a somewhat falling asleep way 

Louis didn’t say anything he just pushed open the door and went over and laid on Harry’s bed, still wrapped in his own duvet. 

“Boobear!” Harry said happily, Jay had told him about Louis nickname shortly after they first met. Louis grimaced through the whole story but Harry happily retained that information and used it to his advantage. He also was the only one that got away with calling him boobear. The other boys would get tackled, pinched or whatever else Louis decided to do, but Harry always got something between an eyeroll, smirk and a grimace. 

“Alright Lou?” Harry asked after Louis hadn’t answered him 

“Yea” Louis said quietly 

“You can get under the blankets if you’d like” Harry said pulling back the part Louis wasn’t laying on

“You have pants on?” Louis asked giving him a knowing look 

“Yes, boxers and pajama pants” 

“A sentence I never thought would come out of your mouth” Louis said moving himself around to get under the blankets 

“I like to be unpredictable” 

“You’re very predictable H, leave the mystery to Zayn” Louis said getting under the blankets and cuddling into Harry

“I get warm you know this” Harry defended 

“It’s bloody freezing out, it dropped considerably” Louis said snuggling in 

“Well at least we can keep each other warm” Harry said shutting his mouth when he realized what he said 

“I’m always up for a cuddle Harold, no matter what time of year” Louis said 

“How’s your mum?” Harry asked 

“She’s good, I told her about El and I” Louis said feeling his emotions betray him. 

“Louis you don’t have to act like you’re ok. It just happened, it’s alright to be sad” Harry asid brushing a stray tear off of his face. 

Louis twisted around laid his head on Harry’s outstretched arm and piled the blankets onto himself. Usually Harry was the little spoon, it worked in the beginning. When they first met Louis had a few inches on Harry but then Harry started growing and Louis was concerned that is he didn’t stop soon he’d forever be the little spoon. He liked being the big spoon and taking care of others and comforting the others, but tonight he just wanted to be held, as dumb as it sounded. He needed physical affection, it relaxed him. 

“Hey I’m the little spoon” Harry pouted 

“Not tonight Harold. And honestly you’re gonna need to stop growing if you want to be anyone’s little spoon. I know you’re quite good at folding in on yourself but honestly it’s going to fuck your back up even more” Louis said smiling at him 

“How caring” Harry said laughing and rolling his eyes as he tossed his other arm around Louis

Louis decided right then and there that Harry was not scary, and sure maybe it would be awkward either way, but between the curls and green eyes, Louis was done for. Harry was kind and sweet and probably on the wrong side of being naive but it was all Harry and it’s what Louis really liked about him. 

“Comfy?” Harry asked as he saw Louis eyes start to flutter. He had been restless when he first came in, but Harry did take notice of the fact that he calmed down after he put his arm around him. 

Harry untangled himself for a second and turned off his lamp and put on his noise machine. 

“We’re not in a bloody rainforest Haz, honestly how the fuck do you not wet the bed listneing to that all night” Louis slurred 

“Night Lou” Was all Harry said before putting his arm around him again 

The next morning came, they had a meeting right after lunch to talk about the schedule for the next few weeks but Harry woke up hungry, but Louis was still sprawled out, half on top of him. His bum was backed as close to Harry as he could get and Louis had one hand on Harry’s arm and the other under his pillow. Harry knew he needed to try to untangle himself from Louis to avoid any awkward situations but as he tried Louis started to stir. Louis turned and was now facing Harry and snuggled back in, this really wasn’t any better nor was it helping Harry’s situation at all. He was able to get his one arm out but the other Louis was still using as a pillow under his actual pillow. 

“H, stop moving” Louis slurred, still not fully awake 

“Hungry” Harry said hoping Louis would move 

“‘Times it now?” Louis said, starting to regain his sense 

“Bout half after eight” Harry said grabbing his phone “Probably should get up” 

“‘Stoo early” Louis said closing his eyes 

“But you have endless boxes of cocoa pops downstairs” Harry stated 

“Tempting” Louis said blinking his eyes open again “Morning” Louis said shifting around again 

His own blanket was still wrapped around him and he had stolen a good portion of the sheets and blankets from harry as well. 

“Lou please stop moving, gotta get up” Harry said turning a few shades of deep red 

“Wha… oof sorry” Louis said backing up from Harry slightly. 

It wasn’t uncommon for them to wake up in the morning a little hard, it happened more frequently when they were at the x-factor house and it was awkward at first but they quickly all decided to just ignore it when it happened to each other. Louis and Harry especially had been a little more privy to it since Harry was the youngest and they lived together. 

“Sorry” Harry said blushing again 

“S’okay, it’s normal” Louis said shrugging 

Louis may or may not be the cause of it but Harry decided to not even go down that road. 

“But who were you dreaming of?” Louis said tickling him slightly 

“Lou, stop” Harry said laughing 

“Tell me, is she pretty, is he fit? Who is it?” Louis asked not letting up his tickling 

“Stop, Lou” Harry said still laughing. He did find it calming that Louis didn’t automatically assume it wasn’t a girl and asked about either.

“Uh Lou, seriously” Harry said pulling back as much as he could 

“Ah sorry. Go take a cold shower, I’ll meet you downstairs for breakfast” Louis said getting out of bed and making sure Harry was properly covered while he got out of the bed. 

“Yea” Harry said out of breath

Harry came down in his pajamas and Louis didn’t say anything, he just sat there scowling at his cereal. 

“Lou, alright?” Harry asked tentatively not sure what could have bummed him out already 

“Yea. ‘Parently Lots overheard or more likely was snooping in when I was talking to Mum so of course she wants all the details and won’t stop texting me. Think I’d rather management call than talk to Lottie about my break up” He said shoving a spoonful of cereal in his mouth

His hood was back up and he now had a different blanket wrapped around his shoulders and was hunched over the table

“You wanna talk about it?”

“With my 14 year old sister? I think I’ll pass” Louis said grumpily 

He wasn’t exactly a morning person, he was pleasant enough laying in bed in the mornings but if it was cold enough and early enough he would get very grumpy after getting out of bed. 

“With me” Harry said easily 

“Not much to talk about” Louis said knowing it was the biggest lie ever, but he wasn’t ready to talk to Harry yet

“So you gonna be moody all day?” 

“Does it matter?” Louis sniped back 

“Just wondering” Harry said. Louis was changing moods fast and Harry was having a hard time keeping up and not saying the wrong thing. 

Louis didn’t say anything he finished his bowl of cocoa pops and poured himself another one as their door opened. They both looked at each other slightly alarmed and Louis grabbed his phone to call Paul if they were going to need him. 

“Lads!” Niall yelled happily walking into their kitchen 

“Fuck Niall, give us a heart attack why don’t you” Harry said holding his chest 

“Yea Lou looks real concerned” Niall said laughing at Louis hunched over form wrapped in a blanket 

“What” Louis said 

“Who pissed in your cocoa pops this morning?” Niall asked starting to read the room 

“Piss off Neil” Louis said shoving a spoonful in his mouth 

“What if we had been naked or something?” Harry asked, Louis snorted because Harry walked around naked all day long without a care in the world and he knows Niall has seen more of Harry than he ever wanted to. 

“I’m actually surprised you have pants on mate, what’d you need a cold shower this morning?” Niall asked laughing 

Now it was Harry’s turn to grow quiet, it’s true that is when he usually would put pants on but the fact that it was Louis that caused that needed, well he didn’t really want to revisit it anytime soon. 

Louis could see Harry turning red and decided to save him since he snapped at him earlier. 

“It’s not even nine, why are you standing in our flat and how did you even get in?” Louis asked 

“I missed you lads! And I have a key, remember?” Niall said holding up 

“You don’t have any food in your flat do ya?” Louis asked 

“Well…” Niall said 

“Ni” Harry said laughing 

“No I just need some milk” Niall said and Louis slid it down to him gesturing him to take it “And cereal” Niall said smirking 

“For God’s sakes Niall go to a bloody Tesco’s” Louis said starting to laugh “Better keep your hands off me cocoa pops” Louis said hugging the box to himself 

“In the cabinet, help yourself” Harry said gesturing to the cabinet they all knew contained the largest cereal collection most likely in the world

“How could you miss us we saw your Friday” Louis said 

“You didn’t miss me?” Niall pouted 

“Yes Neil, I missed you like a miss a headcold” Louis said ruffling his hair as he filled the kettle and turned on the burner

It wasn’t unlike Louis and Niall to banter back and forth, Louis was the only one that could keep up with Niall’s Irish humor but Niall could tell tell something was wrong. 

“You alright Lou?” Niall asked getting mugs out for the three of them 

“Help yourself Ni” Harry said laughing at how Niall makes himself at home 

“Yea, fine” Louis said shrugging 

“Tommo you can admit you missed me” 

“Never” Louis said taking the mugs from him and putting the tea bags in 

He sat back down and looked at Niall. 

“El and I broke up over the weekend” Louis said sadly 

“Aw Lou” Niall said rushing over to hug him 

Louis let himself be hugged by Niall. They all were very good cuddlers but despite Niall only being a little bigger than Louis, he had a very comforting hug. 

“You okay?” Niall asked searching his friends face 

“Yea, just a little ‘motional about it. We agreed to stay friends” 

“What happened if you don’t mind me asking” Niall said 

“Just was hard with her being at Uni and the media and everything else. We were more like friends and we didn’t want to lose that” Louis said 

“Maybe it was cause she wasn’t feeling well, you know. Maybe it made her a little more emotional” Harry offered, thinking he fixed his best friend’s sadness 

Louis gave him an honest to God laugh and Niall looked slightly confused as to why they’d breakup if she was sick. 

“I don’t think that’s it” Louis deadpanned 

“It could be, Gemma gets made at me more and stuff, thinks I’m dumber” 

Louis didn’t know if he wanted to slap Harry for being so dense or if he wanted to hug him because he was trying to fix Louis’ relationship. 

“Yea well I can see why, no one needs an excuse for the dumb shit you say” Louis said laughing 

He looked at Niall trying to catch up but Niall just shrugged and hugged Louis again. 

“I’m alright blondy” Louis said patting his head when the kettle started to go off

They finished breakfast and decided to kick a football around before they had to change for their meeting. Zayn had no interest and Liam was talking to his sisters so it was still just Niall, Louis and Harry. 

“Alright you two against me. Ni just watch your knee it’s a little slippy” Louis said 

They were kicking around when Louis decided they needed something a little more energetic, well at least he did. Football always cleared his head and cheered him up. 

Everything was going really well until Harry started to cover Louis, trying to block him from taking the shot. Louis went to plant his left foot to kick with his right when Harry slipped and for some reason decided to try and grab Louis’ arm to balance himself which, since Louis wasn’t fully on balance yet, let alone had both feet on the grass ended with him falling on top of Harry. Louis laid there for a second panting and when he opened his eyes he saw Harry staring at him and biting his bottom lip. Harry was a few shades pinker but Louis chalked it up to the cold. When neither of them moved Niall ran over to make sure they were ok. 

“Alright?” He asked holding out a hand to Louis 

“Yea, yea” Louis said still looking at Harry

“Either kiss or play” Niall said lightly 

Louis took Niall’s hand and looked at him a little confused. Once Niall had helped Louis and Harry up he went to retrieve the ball. Louis didn’t know how Niall could make that kind of comment so easily and off hand. The thought had definitely crossed his mind. Was Niall just saying it because it’s how half the cheesy rom-coms are or did Niall actually believe it. 

He was broken from his train of thought when he heard Niall yell his name. “Ah Tommo you got the ball all muddy” 

The muddy football was certainly the least of Louis’ worries. 

“Um, we should get cleaned up for the meeting” Louis said looking down at the mud 

“Yea Harry’s covered in mud” Niall said laughing as Harry walked closer to him 

“You’re backs ok? From the fall?” Louis asked wincing at how close his mouth was to Harry’s and if Niall had been there Louis may certainly have crossed the line from just friends if he had kissed him. 

“Yea, s’fine” Harry said stretching 

“Um Niall’s right we should go get cleaned up” Louis said awkwardly 

“You alright Louis?” Niall asked noticing how weird Louis was acting 

“Yea, good. Just thought I hurt Harold’s back” Louis said 

“All good” Harry said giving him a weird look 

They were waiting for Paul to pick them all up when Zayn noticed how quiet Louis was. 

“Uh Mate you alright?” Zayn asked him, causing the others to look over 

“Um yea, I was gonna tell you after the meeting but Eleanor and I broke up over the weekend” Louis said looking down 

“I’m sorry” Zayn said hugging him 

He no sooner released him and Liam had pulled him into another hug 

“I’m alright Payno” Louis said pulling 

“What happened?” Zayn asked 

“Just were more friends than anything. Our schedules and her’s with Uni it was just a lot. But we’re gonna stay friends” Louis said shrugging 

The boys all offering comforting words and offers to go out the following weekend but Louis just stayed quiet. Zayn gave him a weird look which he tried to dodge but Zayn knew something was up. 

“I’m not planning on telling management just yet either. Just don’t want it to be public just yet” Louis said shrugging, needing to tell them so none of them would slip up in the meeting. They all agreed and piled into the car when Paul pulled up. Paul could tell something was off with Louis. Louis might have been the biggest pain in his ass but he also knew Louis was much more sensitive than he let on to the others. Once they were at the offices they all piled out when Paul parked and he asked Louis to hang back. 

“Alright Tommo?” Paul asked him 

Louis’s dad had left him before he could even remember him and then his mom had married Mark but then they divorced and Louis felt like he didn’t have a father again. He had his grandfather who essentially helped raise and who he loved immensely, but it was his grandfather, he got away with more than a father would normally let, therefore he felt like he never fully had a good father figure. Paul somehow had become that father figure, and he knew he couldn’t lie to Paul. He quietly told Paul what happened as they walked over to the entrance, Louis grateful that there were not any fans present. 

“I’m sorry Louis, I know how hard that is. I’m here if you need to talk” Paul said sincerely clapping him on the shoulder

“I know. Thanks Paul” 

Paul just nodded and they met up with the others at the elevator. 

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis tells Niall about how he feels and taking care of a drunk Harry confuses Louis even more.

A few weeks has passed since Louis had told the boys about him and Eleanor and in that time that had been to Paris for interviews and Louis knew it was only a matter of time before they were getting yelled at. They hadn’t even been able to spend any time exploring Paris and were stuck in interviews on sunny Valentine’s Day. Louis knew he was going to be in deep shit when he temporarily forget he was still dating Eleanor to the public. Their handler asked him afterwards how he could have been such a terrible boyfriend to forget he had a girlfriend on Valentine’s Day of all days. 

He and Eleanor had previously already made plans, Louis securing a reservation at posh restaurant and they decided to still go since they hadn’t seen each other in almost two weeks. Louis was happy to still go not only for the food but because he wasn’t hiding any secrets from Eleanor. He told her how he and Harry had shamelessly flirted throughout the interview and his little blunder of pausing about their relationship. Which earned him a true laugh from Elenanor, he was glad she wasn’t upset by it. She told him about school and what she had been doing in her classes. Louis was glad that they still had an easy relationship with each other, he didn’t know however that Harry was going to be annoyed with him when he got home later. They didn’t have a fight but it wasn’t entirely a pleasant conversation either. Harry didn’t understand why Louis would still go on a date with Eleanor when they had already broken up. When Louis looked a little harder he could see Harry was jealous, he tried to disguise it as he had planned on making all of the boys dinner but he had to have known Liam and Zayn both were going to see their girlfriends when they got back so it just left Niall. Louis let Harry rant and they went to bed with things unresolved. Harry had snapped out of it soon enough and things were mostly back to normal. Louis had a phone call from management requesting his presence at their office. He figured this conversation was coming sooner or later about Paris but it didn’t mean he would like it. He also needed to fight them about letting Niall sing more and how it was very offensive that they wanted to autotune him when he clearly didn’t need it. 

“Mr. Tomlinson do you know why you’re here?” 

“Um no not really” Louis said squirming in his chair. He hated meeting with management when the boys were with him and he really hated it when he was by himself. 

“Do you have any idea how you and Mr. Styles conducted yourselves in Paris?” He demanded 

“Um it was a normal interview. It was like the seventh one that week, they all sorta run together” Louis said 

“And the part where Mr. Styles said you were his Valentine and he yours?” 

“I don’t know, we all say dumb shit” Louis said getting defensive. It was harmless enough Louis had thought at the time. 

“Need I remind you that you are in a boyband and therefore most of your fans are young girls, we can’t have you and Mr. Styles acting that way” 

“And why the fuck not?!” Louis yelled back 

“Ah so there is something between you and him?” He asked smugly 

“No there is not. But I think it’s bloody offensive that you are acting like it would be the world’s biggest deal” 

“Do you know how many fans you would lose due to a scandal?” 

“Fans, don’t you mean money? And we don’t really care who likes our music. Our fans like us for our music, not our personal lives” 

“You seem to be quite defensive of having a relationship with another male” He challenged Louis 

“Yea, it’s 2012 who the fuck cares” Louis said, in a way he was trying to protect himself but also Harry because Harry knew that he likes boys too and if he ever wanted to date a boy, well it didn’t seem likely now

“And how does Ms. Calder feel about your new found support of gays?” 

“I don’t know, it’s not newfound either. Because it really doesn’t matter, and plus I think our fans are realistic enough to know that we can’t date all of them. And plus it would be illegal for a lot of them” 

“You still need…” He started before Louis cut him off again 

“No, you leave all five of our personal lives out of this. We all goof off in interviews, maybe it got carried away I don’t know it’s hard being in and out of a country all in one day. We talk about the same stuff all the fucking time, give us a damn break and don’t you dare autotune Niall, he’s perfectly fine without it. And if you wanna discuss that more fine by me but I won’t budge on it and when people ask why I’m not singing I will tell the truth” Louis yelled getting out of his chair

“You’re not as good as you think your are Mr. Tomlinson, I highly suggest you start listening” 

“And I highly suggest you treat us like human beings” Louis said walking out 

He stomped out of the office and to his car. When he got home Harry was already making dinner. 

“Hey everything okay?” Harry asked him

“Yea, fine. Don’t wanna talk” Louis said 

Harry just gave him a look and he went into the bathroom and splashed some cold water on his face. He heard a crash in the kitchen and string of curse words. Harry cursing always made Louis laugh, especially when he went through his granddad clothing phase. 

“Um Haz, like not to bash your cooking, but usually only those sounds come out when I’m making dinner. I feel like one of us needs to know what we’re doing in there” 

“I dopped the pan, burnt my hand slightly trying to catch it” Harry said wrapping a cold cloth around it 

“You okay?” Louis asked worriedly closing the space between them 

Louis lifted the rag off his hand and inspected it. Nothing serious but it didn’t stop Louis from sitting him on a chair and grabbing the first aid kit they kept in the kitchen 

“It might sting” Louis said as he sprayed the ointment on and then gently wrapped it in gauze 

When he looked up he saw Harry had tears in his eyes. For someone that just got his first tattoo he couldn’t imagine Harry was in that much pain. 

“You’re alright” Louis soothed as he hugged him 

“Thanks” Harry sniffed as he got rid of the tears 

“Kitchen’s never hurt me before” Harry pouted 

“Well I’ll be sure to have a stern talking to with it then” Louis said smirking “Would I be a bad friend if I asked what you made?” Louis asked hopeful 

Harry just laughed and shook his head “Your favorite” Harry said smiling 

“A full English fry up?” Louis said, eyes lighting up 

“Okay second favorite” Harry said nervously 

“Your tacos?” Louis asked 

He could see Harry visibly relax at the question 

“Yea, thought you could use them. You’ve had a rough few weeks and I know solo meetings with management are never fun” 

“Haz” Louis said fondly 

Harry just shrugged and stood up to go back to the food 

“Thanks Harry” Louis said following him 

“I’m going out with Nick tonight, you want to go?” Harry asked handing him a plate 

Louis just snorted, even though Harry was good friends with Grimmy, Louis really didn’t want to spend time with him 

“Just thought I’d ask” Harry said laughing 

“Any of the others going?” 

“Nah, Payno’s sisters are in town and Zayn’s having dinner with some friends from home. Niall will be over later I think, obviously for Tacos but he was videochatting his brother” Harry said 

“Well did you tell him there might not be any tacos left” Louis said “I mean you even said you made them for me” Louis said grabbing another one 

“I made plenty” Harry said laughing 

A little while later Niall walked in and his eyes lit up when he saw the food. 

“Haz, I think I’m moving in with you next. I think Louis doesn't appreciate you enough” Niall said grabbing a plate

“I appreciate him just right thank you very much” Louis said 

“He even banaged my hand when I burnt it” Harry said holding up the hand in question 

“Fuck you okay?” Niall asked 

“Perfectly fine” 

“He’s just a little clumsy” Louis said 

The boys finished up their tacos and Harry tried to convince Louis and NIall to go out with him that night but they both said that they were looking forward to a night in. Louis tried to convince Harry to stay and play Fifa with them but it was a lost cause. 

“You sure you don’t want to come?” Harry asked him pulling his t-shirt over his head 

“Positive. Give Grimmy all my love” Louis sid rolling his eyes 

Nick wasn’t a bad person, Louis honestly had no idea why he had a problem with the radio host, he just did. 

“Nialler?” 

“I’m good Haz, planning on kicking Louis’ ass tonight” He said smiling brightly to Louis 

Louis just huffed and mumbled. 

“Alright” Harry said laughing at their expressions 

“Be careful, you already hurt yourself tonight” Louis said 

“But I know you’ll fix me” Harry said smirking 

“Debatable” Louis “Go, have fun. Don’t leave your drink unattended” 

“Thanks mum” Harry said cheekily grabbing his coat 

Louis walked into their living room and tossed a controller at Niall and turned on Fifa. 

“Lou” Niall said seriously 

“Nialler” Louis said looking at his funny 

“Um I heard you earlier, with management” Niall said awkwardly 

“Oh” Louis said putting his controller down 

“You okay?” NIall asked 

“Yea, why wouldn’t I be?” Louis asked, trying to play it off 

“It um, It sounded tense” 

“It’s always tense with them” 

“Alright you have a point. But um thanks, for sticking up for me. Just maybe give me a heads up next time” 

“I’m not gonna apologize for doing the right thing. But I should have told you” Louis conceded 

“I know, and thank you. But you don’t need to get yourself punished for it” 

“I was only telling them the truth. You know that right?” Louis said nudging Niall with his socked foot 

Niall just shrugged. 

“Ni?” 

Niall just looked down. Louis turned to face Niall and could see that he was trying to let his happy go lucky personality show through, but Louis could read him know, he knew that it was bothering him. 

“Niall, what they said is complete bullshit. We wouldn’t be One Direction without all of us. We all have something to provide for the band. You need to sing on the record just as much as any of the others” 

“Thanks” Niall said quietly “You know the same goes for you too, right?” 

“Yea course” Louis said quickly 

Louis and Niall had talked about how they don’t sing as much as the other three. It’s why Louis has started to write more and stick up for the other boys, at least he feels like he is still contributing. 

“It’s hard sometimes” Niall admitted 

“I know” Louis said nodding 

Niall hated talking about his because he knew his roll, he was supposed to be the one that was always happy and laughing, the innocent, funny youngest child even though he wasn’t the youngest, he did laugh a lot but Louis was probably the funniest out of all of them. 

“We’d be nothing without you and your guitar, you give us a different edge, more of the indie-rocker sound” 

“But according to management we’re only bubblegum pop” Niall said 

“Yea but that’s not all we can be” Louis said 

“What did you do?” Niall asked worriedly 

“Decided to write” Louisa said shrugging 

“Oh, they are allowing it?” Niall asked 

“I mean they didn’t flat out say no” 

“I can also ask you the same thing you know” Niall asid 

“Not the same” Louis said 

“Lou” 

“It is Ni, you give it depth, I’m just in the background” Louis said shrugging 

“Yea and they are too fucking scared to let you hit the highnotes beucase they know you would kill it. Come on you know the choruses would be shit without you” Niall said 

Louis just gave him a look. 

“Alright, how about you fight for yourself like you fight for the rest of us” Niall said 

“I’ll try” Louis said 

He hadn’t actually be that insecure whether in himself or his voice but somehow after a year a half in the industry, that started to change. 

“Good” Niall said 

“Now can I kick you ass?” Louis asked 

“No, I want to talk about something else” Niall said 

“You alright? You’re not too homesick are you?” Louis asked concerned 

“No, no. I’m good. Um, you can, uh yea, feel free to kick me in the balls or whatever if I’m out of line” Niall said nervously, turning red 

“Spit it out Horan” Louis said, wondering what he was on about

“I also overheard the other part of your conversation with management. Do you um, never mind” Niall said, red as a tomato. 

Louis just challenged him with a look. 

“Do you have feelings for Harry?” Niall blurted out. He looked just as surprised as Niall did at the question

Louis went to open his and then closed it and then open it again and closed it again. 

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t. You just broke up with El” Niall said awkwardly 

Louis didn’t know if he should lie, but he also wasn’t sure he wanted to tell anyone else. He knew Niall would keep his secret, despite how close they all are there are still certain things that they will talk to each other about. 

“Um, I’ll just go” Niall said getting up quickly 

“Wait” Louis said quietly 

Niall just looked at him worried, he was going to lose one of his best friends. 

“I um… Sit. Please” Louis said swallowing hard 

Niall nodded and sat back on the sofa 

“I um, I don’t know exactly, yea” Louis said quietly 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Niall asked gently 

“I don’t know” Louis said

“Okay” Niall said nodding 

“It’s not, I’m not. I don’t…” Louis said 

“Yea course, totally understand” Niall said, trying to lighten the mood 

Louis laughed and relaxed a little 

“I’ve never liked another boy before. Never even thought about it” Louis said 

Niall nodded and waited for him to continue. 

“I think I do have feelings for Haz, I didn’t realize it until my mom asked and then El. I watched some old stuff back and, yea I realized it wasn’t as friendly as I thought” Louis said 

“Are you okay?” Niall asked him sincerely 

“I think so” Louis said nodding

“Sorry” Louis said feeling emotional all of a sudden. “I’m still...confused, trying to figure it out. I don’t really know” Louis said 

Niall scooted over on the couch and hugged Louis. 

“Doesn’t change anything Tomorrow” Niall said quietly as he burrowed his face into Louis’ neck. 

Louis hugged him tightly. He just nodded, knowing his voice would betray him. He hadn’t planned on telling Niall, but he also hadn’t planned on Niall picking up on it. He actually felt a little better after telling Niall and well that was unexpected. 

“I didn’t mean for you to tell me if you weren’t ready” niall said pulling back 

“It’s okay” Louis said. And it was. He told Niall and the world hasn’t ended yet. 

“Me mum has a little bit ago and it gave me the wake up call I needed and then El asked me the weekend we broke up and while our schedules was part of the reason, she also didn’t want to get in the way of me figuring it all out. I didn’t lie to you lot back at the bungalow. I honestly had never thought of kissing another bloke, let alone actually liking one. 

“It’s Harry. He’s not a normal bloke” NIall shrugged 

“What made you ask me?” Louis asked 

“I mean I figured you guys had been hooking up this whole time. You both look at each other like the sun shines out of each other’s asses” Niall said 

“How romantic” Louis said rolling his eyes 

“I’m serious!” Niall said laughing 

“You think you can keep this between us for now?” Louis asked 

“Course Tommo” Niall said nodding 

“So when’s the wedding cause I get dibs on the best man” 

“Alright, calm down” Louis said laughing, trying to hide his nervousness 

“You are going to tell him right?” Niall asked. Louis didn’t know what Niall knew, but Harry had drunkenly told Niall that he had a crush on Louis

“Dunno” 

“Whatd’ya mean dunno?” 

“There’s a lot to factor in, mostly all of our careers” Louis said, not getting why Niall thought this was easy 

“No different than telling El you liked her” 

“Way different”

“Why?” 

“Um we already live together, we work together. And judging by management's reaction to our flirting, I don’t seem them being happy about it” 

“Fuck them” Niall said 

“I’m not ready Ni” Louis said agitated 

Niall could tell that Louis was still struggling so he conceded and decided that they needed to move on from the conversation. 

“Well regardless, Tommo, we will all support you” Niall thought about telling him about the bet, but decided against it. 

“Thanks” Niall mumbled 

They were about to start Fifa when Louis looked at Niall who was giving him a dumb smirk. 

“What?” Louis asked 

“Nothing” 

“Out with it” Louis said glaring at him 

“It just took you long enough” Niall said shrugging, sipping his beer 

“What?” 

“You know to figure out that you and Haz can be just more than Louis and Harry as friends” 

“God it’s usually Harry that talks shit” Louis said rolling his eyes 

“It’s obvious, I thought you knew it too” Niall said 

“It’s not obvious when you have never thought about the possibility not being totally straight” Louis said getting annoyed 

“You guys would be cute together, that’s all” Niall said calmly 

“You want me to go from thinking maybe I like him to telling him all this. It’s Harry. He’s the baby of the band, I live with him, I can’t hurt him” Louis said getting flustered 

“Well I don’t need to tell you that Harry is now a legal adult, he’s certainly cheeky enough. And Lou if any of us can help you possibly work out your new found feelings, it’s Harry” 

“But what if it’s just since we spend so much time together and what if he tried to kiss me and I get uncomfortable or like if he tries more than that. Because I’m still not entirely sure how I feel about someone else’s dick” Louis said shrinking in on himself 

“Maybe just talk to Harry about you’re feeling, leave out about these feelings are for him. He seems pretty comfortable with himself in that aspect. You were cool with it when he told us” Niall said 

“What am I supposed to tell him when he asks who it is, because you know he will” Louis said 

“Grimmy” Niall said cracking himself up 

Louis just made a gagging noise and shoved Niall off the couch. “That’s a way to turn someone off a dick” 

“Harry is the least judgmental person out there, even if he only likes you as a friend, I know he won’t let it affect your friendship” Niall offered 

“You know, you act all mature but it was only months ago you asked me how to take off a girl’s bra” Louis said 

“You said you’d never bring that up again!” Niall yelled, turning pink 

“It was cute, bening all nervous. Honestly I was flattered that you trusted me enough to ask” Louis said 

“Yea and that’s a regret I will have forever” 

“Oui” Louis said feigning hurt 

“Thought you were the trustworthy big brother” Niall said sticking his tongue out 

“I am, and it’s also my job to annoy you” Louis said 

“Figures” Niall said rolling his eyes 

“Can I kick your ass now?” Louis asked getting up to get them more beers. He hadn’t realized his downed his and finished Niall’s when he was telling Niall about his confusion. 

“You wish” Niall said stretching out on the couch again 

Louis handed him another beer and sat back down and looked at him seriously. 

“Um thanks Ni, for being cool about this and keeping it a secret” Louis said 

“Of course Lou” Niall squeezing his shoulder “I know you guys joke around in interviews, we all do. And the fans all have the Larry stuff but this is real people with real emotions. I get why you’re nervous” Niall said seriously 

“How the fuck do you go from being a dickhead to spouting off wisdom all in one breath?” Louis asked, giving him a genuine smile 

“All part of the Irish charm” Niall smirked 

“Oui” Louis said starting the game again 

They had split rounds which led to a tie break round with Louis winning. Niall pouted so Louis let him pick a movie to watch. After Niall lost the third round he jumped up which led to him spilling crisps and beer on Louis who then changed into his plaid pajama pants and fresh t-shirt. They both had fallen asleep after finishing off a few beers when Louis heard his phone going off. 

“Lo” Louis mumbled into it without looking at the caller ID 

“Fuck’s sake Tomlinson, took you long enough” He heard a voice bark out 

“Nick?” Louis asked rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He checked his phone and was his ID and Louis noticed it was only after midnight. 

“Yea, I have your drunk bestie outside of your flat and he can’t remember the code to get in and he’s not sure where his keys are” Nick said 

“Alright, calm the fuck down. I’m coming” Louis grumbled 

He woke Niall and motioned for him to get up. He tossed Niall his jacket and sneakers and put on his own. 

“Where ya takin me?” NIall asked, not yet opening his eyes 

“Haz needs help getting up. ‘Parently he’s pissed” Louis said grabbing his keys 

When they got outside downstairs he saw Nick holding up Harry and rubbing his back. Something that he was not going to call jealousy flashed through him and stomped over to them.    
  


“Lou Lou!” Harry happily called out 

“Oh fuck, why would you get him this pissed?” Louis asked Nick    
“One second he had a beer and the next he told me he was five shots in” Nick said handing Harry over to Louis 

“I’m not driving you home. Ni and I were drinking too” Louis said motioning to Niall behind him 

“I’ll call a cab. Nice pj’s by the way” 

“Fuck off” Louis said 

“Lou Lou be nice” Harry said 

Niall was slightly more awake and started laughing before Louis glared at him. 

Harry was either an emotional drunk or an extra affectionate drunk and Louis was guessing he was extra affectionate tonight, and he honestly didn’t want to deal with it. 

“All he did was mix shots and beer right?” Louis asked. None of them had tried anything other than weed, at least that he knew of. But he knew some of Nick’s friend’s were older and well more experienced with partying. 

“Just let me know he’s alright in the morning, yea?” Nick asked Louis 

“Yea, thanks for bringing him back” Louis said more pleasantly 

“Now hug and makeup” Harry demanded 

“Not happening” Louis 

“Come on Haz, let’s get you up stairs” Niall said flanking Harry’s other side 

“Ni Ni!” Harry said trying to hug him, but instead tripping 

“Jesus Christ” Niall mumbled 

Out of all of them, Louis and Niall definitely handled their alcohol better than the others, Harry was definitely the light weight out of all of them. They usually loved drunk Harry, but when he was this far gone, it was like taking care of a little kid hopped up on sugar. 

“Thanks Nick” Louis called over his shoulder and Niall did the same 

Getting Harry up to their apartment proved a little more difficult since they had to stop by a trashcan because he thought he was going to be sick. 

“You lush” Niall said laughing as Louis gripped onto Harry as he coughed. 

“You think you’re ok?” Louis asked 

“Yea” Harry muttered 

They finally got him into the apartment and Louis and Niall helped him out of his jeans and shirt, Louis grabbed a soapy flannel and a warm flannel and gave him a quick wash down since he reeked of alcohol. 

“Bush my teeth” Harry mumbled trying to get out of bed 

“Normally dental hygiene is important but you’re too drunk”    
“Should wee too” harry said 

“For fucks sake” Louis said throwing his arms up in the air 

They got him into the bathroom and stepped out into the hall when Niall gave him a look. 

“I’ll be fine” Louis said 

“I know, I just know how touchy and lovey he gets when he’s drunk. I don’t want that to be harder for you” 

“I know. I’ll be fine. Not the first time I’ve had to take care of one of you drunk off your asses” 

Niall just snorted, knowing Louis has cared for him a time or two. 

“Nouis” Harry bellowed 

“Oh God” Niall said trying to hide his laugh 

“It’s gonna be a very long night” Louis said 

When they walked back into the bathroom they noticed Harry had spilled toothpaste all over the counter, the mouth wash had spilled and Louis was trying to keep his patience. 

“I was trying to say Niall and Louis and it came out together” 

“Yea Haz, we know. Let’s get you back in bed. I put a banana and water on your nightstand” Louis said 

“You want me to?” Niall asked gesturing to the messy counter 

“Leave it till morning” Louis said 

“Group cuddle?” Harry asked hopefully as they wrestled him into bed. 

“Yea I’ll sleep in here to make sure you don’t choke on your own vomit” Louis said 

“So kind to me Lou Lou” Harry slurred 

Niall and Louis just looked at each other and rolled thier eyes. 

“You’re pretty Lou” Harry said kindly 

“Yea you’re pissed Haz” Louis said trying to laugh it off. Niall just gave him a look and Louis shook his head. 

“Want me to stay?” Niall asked 

“Nah, we’ll be fine” Louis said nodding 

“Call me if you need anything” Niall said 

“Night Haz” Niall said hugging the younger man and pulling the covers up for him. Harry hugged him back and said he would miss me. 

“Good luck Lou” Niall said, Louis just shook his head and motioned for him to go into the hall with him.

“Um thanks for earlier, and just you know. Don’t say anything to anyone” 

“I know. Night Tommo” Niall said hugging him. Louis hugged him back when he heard Harry say he was lonely. 

“Alright Haz, go to sleep” Louis said getting into bed 

He had placed a towel and bin on Harry’s side incase it was needed. 

“Everything is spinny” Harry mumbled 

“Close your eyes” Louis deadpanned 

“Still spinny” 

“Than go to sleep” Louis offered 

“Belly hurts” Harry said 

Louis rolled his eyes, knowing that this was not going to be an easy night.

“H, you ate your banana and drank some water right?” Louis asked 

“Yea” 

“Alright then I want you to close your eyes and go sleep. You’ll feel better. And if you feel sick just wake me” Louis said calmly 

“Cuddle me” Harry said turning to face him

“Alright, get comfy” Louis said 

He had left a light on in the hallway and had left Harry’s bedroom door ajar slightly and he could slightly make out his features. 

“Night lou lou” Harry said 

“Sleep Harry” Louis said 

“Belly hurts” Harry mumbled turning onto his side 

“You big baby” Louis said laughing 

He made Harry his little spoon and gently rubbed his stomach, hoping it would put him to sleep. 

He heard Harry’s breathing start to even out and started to fall asleep himself. Louis felt like he had been shot of a cannon when he heard Harry coughing. 

“Haz?” Louis said sitting up and turning on the lamp 

He looked over and saw that Harry had the against his face.    
“Shh, you’re alright” Louis said rubbing his back 

He quickly opened the window after he got out of bed. And went over to Harry. 

“Come on” Louis said leading him to the bathroom 

Louis saw he had some sick in his hair and knew Harry was gonna have to shower before going back to bed. 

“Feel gross” Harry said stumbling down in front of the toilet 

“I know” Louis said 

Harry was sick again and Louis gently rubbed his back and got a cool flannel to put on his neck. 

“Deep breaths” Louis soothed 

Harry started to cry and Louis was really hoping they were going to bypass emotional Harry but it seemed that wasn’t an option. 

Louis was crouched behind Harry and leaned his face on Harry’s back. He was tried and just wanted to sleep but he knew Harry’s down the same for him and he couldn’t just abandon him. Louis also knew that Harry only ever got this drunk when something was on his mind but he figured that pressing the issue now wouldn’t be helpful. 

“You finished?” Louis asked 

“Think so” Harry said 

“Alright, come on. In the shower you go” Louis said standing up 

“Can’t stand. Spinny room, too bright” 

“What a diva” Louis said giving him a small laugh 

“Clean me” Harry said holding his arms out 

“You’re a big boy Haz, you can bathe yourself” 

“Stay with me then?” 

“Yea, don’t want you to drown” Louis muttered 

“You’re the bestest” Harry said smiling 

Louis was too tried to keep up with Harry and his ever changing drunk antics. He turned the water on and sat on the counter. 

“Yell if you’re about to drown” Louis said yawning 

Harry mumbled something but Louis was half asleep again and barely could make out what he said. 

Louis woke up when he heard Harry yell. 

“What? What?” Louis yelled almost falling off the counter 

“I got shampoo in my eye” 

“You nearly stopped me heart for some shampoo?” Louis said slightly annoyed. He slightly regretted sending Niall home 

“It hurts” Harry pouted 

Louis grabbed the shower head and rinsed Harry’s hair and face. 

“I think you’re clean and I’m exhausted” Louis said 

“Sorry” Harry said sadly 

“You’re fine, H” Louis said softening 

“Towel please” Harry said 

Louis complied and leaned back against the counter. He went and got Harry clean clothes and let him put them on as he went and pulled the blankets down on his bed. 

“Come on, let’s sleep in a fresh room” Louis said leading Harry back to his room 

“I’ll be right back” Louis said getting off his bed 

He quickly went down stairs and got Harry some crackers, ginger ale and some more water. He quickly made his way back up and noticed Harry did look far less green than he had a few hours ago. 

“How you feeling?” Louis said carefully sitting on the bed and handing him the items. 

“Bleh” Harry said 

“Small sips” Louis said smiling at him 

Harry compiled and Louis could see he was starting to slightly sober up. 

“Thanks Lou” 

“Course Haz.” Louis siad. He gently brushed out Harry’s hair and towel dried in so he didn’t soak the bed. “Now get some sleep” Louis said laying down 

They both got comfy and Louis rolled his eyes when Harry declared he was the little spoon again. He gently rubbed Harry’s back hoping it would put him to sleep so he could sleep himself. 

“Night Lou. Love you” Harry mumbled 

“Love you too” Louis said 

They had said they loved each other all the time and Louis realized it was the first time since he realized his feelings for Harry. 

“Like you lots” Harry slurred, drifting off to sleep. 

“You too” Louis laughed “Well maybe a more sober version of you” Louis said 

He heard Harry’s breathing even out but he still couldn’t get over Harry saying he was pretty. He knew how drunk he had been, but it didn’t mean he fully understood what it meant. He finally fell asleep with all of his thoughts jumbled around. 

The next morning he woke up to hear Harry groaning. 

“Never drinking again” Harry said 

Louis rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and looked over at Harry and well yea, he looked like someone that had far too much to drink the night before. 

“Everyone always says that and we all know it’s bullshit” Louis said laughing 

“Do you need to be so loud?” Harry said 

“No need to get your boxers in a twist” Louis said rolling his eyes 

He sat up and grabbed his phone. 

“How you feel, H?” Louis asked gently 

“Like shit” Harry said grabbing the water of the nightstand “Thought we slept in my room?” Harry asked looking around 

“You don’t remember your middle of the night bath?” Louis asked him 

“Vaguely” 

“How’s your stomach feel?” Louis asked, a little concerned 

“Ehh, probably should have some food so I can take some medicine” 

“Want me to make some eggs and bacon?” Louis asked 

Harry just gave him a look. 

“I can handle eggs and bacon, I’ll have you know. You’re clearly in no position to cook”    
“Okay thanks” Harry said

“Try to sleep, I’ll bring it up” Louis said getting out of bed 

“Never drinking again” Harry said laying back down 

“Yea that’s not true and we both know it” Louis said laughing and slipping his slippers on his feet

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to review, please!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Louis and Harry kiss?

It had been a few weeks since Harry’s drunken adventure and things had shifted between Harry and Louis. Louis had come close a few times, telling Harry he needed to talk to him and then making up some dumb excuse and that’s how Louis found himself in the kitchen learning to cook, yet again. He wasn’t embarrassed by his lack of kitchen skills, but some how when ever he would try to talk to Harry about how he was feeling it always came out in an overwhelming concern about cooking. Harry often told him that it wasn’t anything to be embarrassed about and that he didn’t mind always making dinner. They were watching a football game one night when Harry asked if he could talk to Louis about something, Louis just nodded and lowered the volume. Harry stammered and and turned red and then eventually told Louis he was thinking of trying some tighter jeans. Louis agreed and told him to go for it, not entirely sure why Harry was getting awkward about jeans. It went on like that, where they both would ask the other what was wrong, but neither one was able to get out the correct words. It hadn’t impeded their flirting at all and Louis just hoped it wasn’t Harry being his usual cheeky self. 

Niall was throwing a St. Patrick’s Day party, he deemed it his duty as the only Irish member of the band. A bunch of their friends from home, along with their new friends were all planning on showing up. Niall stated in no uncertain terms that if you were not wearing green you would promptly be thrown out of the party. Louis and Harry had just come back from doing some shopping and tossed all the bags onto the table. 

“Is uh, is El coming tonight?” Harry asked nervously 

“No, not tonight, some party with her Uni friends. Why?” Louis asked, picking up on the tension 

“No reason” Harry said shrugging 

“Did you tell Niall that Gemma is bringing a date with her?” Louis asked smirking, knowing Niall had a small crush on Gemma. 

“I figured we would let him be surprised” Harry said, all the tension dissipating

“I really thought he would have been over it by now” Louis said 

“Us Styles are irresistible” harry said smiling 

“Sure ya are” Louis said rolling his eyes 

“Tonight should be fun though, even when Gems breaks his heart” 

“Well at least we will have plenty of beer” Louis said shrugging 

“It’s getting late, we should get ready” Harry said looking at his watch. 

Louis agreed and went to shower and change. 

He and Harry walked over to Niall’s and saw Liam and Danielle arriving at the same. 

“You ready?” Louis asked, knowing Niall could throw a good party 

“Of course, I think he likes this better than his birthday” Liam said laughing 

The door next to them was thrown open and Niall happily called out to all of them, accent slightly thicker than usual due to the fact that some of his friends and cousins from home now went to school in London. 

He ushered them all in and took in their green attire. “You lot look good in green” He said happily 

“Happy little leprechaun” Louis said patting his head smiling 

Everyone else should be here soon, I just need help unwrapping all the food 

“I got it” Harry said knowing Liam and Louis would graze more than help 

The party was going pretty well so far, Niall’s apartment was rather full, but everyone seemed to be having a good time. Louis was still on the right side of tipsy and he planned to stay there. He sometimes talked a little too much when he was drunk and he didn’t want to admit anything to Harry he wasn’t ready to yet. Zayn had showed up a little later, along with Ed and some of his friends. 

It was now after midnight and the party had spilled out onto the deck but had also thinned considerably and Harry and Louis were up against the railing, sorta away from everyone else. 

“Surprised you’re not talking to Niall’s cousin’s roommate” Harry said 

“Why?” Louis asked 

“Pretty brunette, isn’t that your type?” Harry asked    
Louis looked at him hard. It seemed like he was trying to start an argument with Louis for absolutely nothing. 

“Don’t really have a type, Haz” Louis said nervously 

“Thought you would need to move on from El” 

“And I need to do that tonight?” Louis challenged 

“Why not” 

“What are you on about, is everything alright?” 

“Yea great, why wouldn’t it be?” Harry asked sarcastically

“Harry, what’s with you?” Louis asked genuinely concerned “I think you’re cut off, curly” Louis said trying to take his beer bottle 

“Not that drunk, only had some” 

“And you know Guinness is stronger that what you usually drink” Louis said awkwardly fiddling with the green beads someone had put around his neck 

“I know” Harry said deflating and turning to look out over the railing 

“Haz?” Louis asked 

“Do you ever….” Harry said before shutting his mouth again 

“Do I what?” Louis asked him 

“Nothing, it’s dumb” 

“I say dumb stuff all the time, just tell me” Louis siad poking his side, and getting a laugh out of Harry 

“Lately, I feel like. You’ve been different and maybe I’m way off base…” Harry said being swallowing hard and shutting his eyes. The rational part of his brain was telling him to shut up but the part that maybe has had too much beer was telling him to keep going

He turned to look at Louis and he was met by smaller man looking at him kindly, he blue eyes soft, reflecting off the deck lights and before he could think about it anymore he kissed Louis. He leaned down slightly and his left hand was still holding onto the railing but his right hand, still clutching his beer went around Louis’ lower back. He shut his eyes and connected their lips together. 

Louis had been looking at Harry when he turned and snaked a hand behind Louis and kissed him, Louis leaned up into Harry and kissed him back, gently. His mom always told him that when you kiss someone you really like, you’ll know it. It will seem like time stops and and nothing else matters. Louis let go of the railing and cupped Harry’s cheek with his right hand, he could feel how flushed Harry’s face was against how cold his hand was from the railing. And he wrapped his other arm around Harry’s waist. He was trying to get his tongue into Harry’s mouth when Harry all of a sudden pulled back. 

“Haz?” Louis said, a little out of breath. He saw Harry’s face and it looked like it was about to crumple at any second. 

“Stay here tonight, yea” Harry said shoving his beer bottle at Louis 

“Harry wait” Louis said gently grabbing his arm 

“Can’t” was all Harry was able to squeak out 

Louis stood there holding both of their beers and processed what had just happened. Had he kissed Harry first or had Harry kissed him. He was pretty sure that Harry had kissed him first, but he didn’t exactly hesitate to kiss him back. He felt his eyes and his chest burn and downed the rest of the beers before going back inside. He found Zayn, Liam and one of Niall’s cousins playing beer pong when Liam called out to him. 

“Tommo, I need a partner. Wait are you okay?” Liam asked, noticing the look on his face 

“Yea, uh. Just need to lie down. Um yea” Louis mumbled out. He didn’t know if he should go home or stay like Harry had told him too. He was about to freak out when he felt Niall’s hands on his shoulders. 

“I challenged him to keep up with me tonight, the lightweight just couldn’t keep up, I got him” Niall said pushing him towards the stairs 

“Go up stairs for a little, you look like you’re gonna shit yourself and I am not cleaning that up” Niall said at the bottom the stair case. Louis just nodded and felt Niall shove a water bottle into his hands. 

He stumbled into Niall’s room and quickly got out of his jeans and green sweater. He felt like he was suffocating and and opened the window. He found a pair of Niall’s black sweatpants and pulled them on and grabbed a t-shirt. He said up against the headboard and drew his knees up to himself. He willed himself not to cry, because honestly he was planning on blaming the shots of whiskey and the beer if Harry’s freakout continued to tomorrow. He texted Harry just to make sure he was alive but he didn’t get an answer. He wasn’t sure how he sat like that but then he didn’t hear anymore voices except for one of Niall’s cousins and the next thing he knew Niall was pushing open his bedroom door.

“Of all the people I expected in me bed tonight, it wasn’t you Tommo” Niall said grinning at him. Louis barely acknowledged the jab and just sniffled. 

“Louis” Niall said coming to sit on the bed “What happened?” Niall asked, getting more concerned. 

“Can you just text Harry and make sure he’s okay? He didn’t answer me” Louis said into his knees 

Niall did as he was asked and stripped down to get ready for bed. 

“I’m closing this, it’s bloody freezing in here” Niall said walking over to the window in his boxers 

“Put some pants on Neil” Louis lamely tried to joke 

“Tommo what happened?” Niall asked shutting off the light and getting into bed. Louis still had the lamp light and Niall could make out the tear tracks on his face. 

“Can’t” Louis mumbled 

“Louis” Niall asked as his phone went off. 

“Haz” Niall said holding it up to show Louis 

“What’d he say?” Louis asked 

“Fine. Don’t wanna smalk bout it. Lose is wit you, yea?” 

“I think he meant talk about it and if you’re with me” Niall offered 

Louis just looked at him like he was dumb and just nodded and put his head back on his knees. 

“At least drink some water” Niall nudged him 

Louis nodded and took the bottle off the bed and a few small sips. 

“Come on, go to sleep. I’m sure it’ll be fine tomorrow. You two are always fine” Niall said, figuring they had an argument since all he was when Louis reached for Harry’s arm and Harry shook him off. 

“Not ever be fine” Louis said shaking his head sadly. He paused for a second and then figured there was no use in hiding it from Niall. “We um, well he, Harry. He kissed me. And i kissed him back” Louis said quietly, shrinking in on himself. 

“Louis that’s great” Niall said happily 

Louis just shook his head and felt the tears well up in his eyes. 

“Was it on the porch? I saw you grab for his arm” Niall offered 

“Right before that” Louis said hiding his face 

“I don’t understand” 

“He kissed me and I kissed him back and he fucking ran away” Louis yelled, arngerily rubbing at his eyes. 

“Oh” Niall said, not expecting their kiss to go like that

“How could I ever think he’d want to kiss me, he could probably literally kiss anyone he fucking wants to and I thought… and now. He wouldn’t even look at me” Louis said, all the anger leaving his body 

Niall didn’t know what to say so he just hugged Louis and kept hugging him until Louis told him that was enough. 

“Would it be bad if I asked how it was?” Niall asked hopefully 

All it did was earned him a pinch from Louis. 

“Alright then” Niall said rubbing his arm 

“What if I just lost me best mate?” Louis asked quietly again 

“Harry needs you like you need him, maybe he was just as scared as you” Niall said hugging him again 

“But he ran away!” 

“Did you try to follow?” 

“It’s when I grabbed his arm and he just said don’t and left and I froze” Louis said sadly 

“It’ll be alright, Lou. Nothing bad is allowed to happen at a Paddy’s day party. My rules” Niall said rubbing his back 

“I’m not a leprechaun like you, don’t think I got me the luck of the Irish” Louis sid rubbing his eyes 

“Nope, everyone’s Irish on St. Patrick’s Day” Niall tried    
“It was after midnight” Louis deadpanned 

“Well now you’re just being difficult Lewis’' Niall said huffily 

“Sorry” Louis said quietly

“Come on, sleep on it and I’m sure you both will feel better in the morning. You need time to have a pity party, I get it” Niall said 

“Want me to go?” Louis asked 

“Fuck no, just go to sleep, yea” Niall said even fluffing the pillow for Louis 

“You’re absolutely a nut” Louis said giving him a smile 

“But I make things better” Niall said laying on Louis’s arm. He wasn’t above wanting to cuddle, no matter how sad Louis was. 

“Night Lou” Niall said snuggling in

“Night little leprechaun” Louis said patting his head and turning off the lamp. 

The next morning Louis woke up to an arm slung across his body and a mouthful of blonde hair. Especially in the early days they all would cuddle at night when things were constantly changing and people were learning who they were it was comforting and grounding and even now it still had the same effect. 

Louis blinked a few times and realized he wasn’t in his own flat, but still in Niall’s. He could see Niall’s eyes fluttering, indicating he’d be up soon so Louis helped move the process along and peeled open one of his eyes. 

“Morning sunshine” Louis said, slight rasp to his voice as Niall gave him a death glare. 

“You stole all the blankets, I’m freezing me ass off over here” Niall whined, tugging on the blankets

“So that required you to sleep on my chest?”

“That or freeze to death” Niall countered 

Louis just laughed and shoved him off. One of his concerns was that the boys wouldn’t cuddle him anymore if they knew he wasn’t straight, which was stupid becuase they still cuddled Harry. 

“Have you quite finished?” Louis asked as he huffed around on the bed

“No” Niall said snuggling back into Louis with the blankets. “Tired, now shut up, Tommo” 

“Can I move in with you for a little?” Louis asked after a few moments 

“Too early for a crisis” Niall said patting Louis’ face 

“I’m serious Ni” 

“So I’m not getting anymore sleep?” Niall asked 

“No” Louis said firmly 

“It’s Harry, talk to him, let me sleep” 

“Yea that’s the whole point. It’s Harry” 

“Thought you weren’t a morning person?” Niall asked 

“M’not but I kept waking up in the night all worried” 

“It’ll be fine” Niall said, knowing he gonna have to convince Louis of that 

“Easy for you to say” Louis mumbled 

“Come on Lou, do you really think that Harry doesn’t have feelings for you. Talk a nice walk down memory lane and you will see yourselves flirting non stop. There’s a reason so many of the fans ship you two” Niall said 

“They why did he run away?” Louis asked, seeming smaller than usual 

“Maybe he’s scared too” Niall offered

He sat up and leaned against his headboard. This wasn’t exactly how he wanted to spend his morning slightly hungover, but he would do anything for his boys. 

“Louis maybe he’s feeling the same way you are. You know, scared of messing up your friendship, of you not feeling the same way, messing up the band, and losing his best friend. He’s never had any reason to believe that you would like him more than a friend and not to be mean since you didn’t even know but at time it seemed like you were just leading him on” Niall shrugged 

“I would never” Louis said feeling guilty

“I know that and I’m sure he does. So you kissing him back is bound to freak him out” 

“I’m gonna have to be the older one here and go to him, aren’t I?” Louis asked cringing and pulling the blankets up 

“‘Fraid so” 

“But that’s the other thing he just turned eighteen, won’t people think it’s weird or like I’m taking advantage of him?” 

“No, and your relationship isn’t anyone else's business. I mean everyone thought he was sleeping with Caroline too and she’s way older than you”

“Yea and she got a lot of shit for it” 

“Okay, but this isn’t that” Niall stated 

“But what if it doesn’t work or I realize I can’t do anything else with a boy other than kiss him” 

“I think you need to be honest with him. You’ve always been able to open up to him better than anyone else, that shouldn’t change now” 

“I hate it when you make sense” 

Niall just grinned back at him. 

“I think you’re overthinking it. Use your other head this time, the one people say you shouldn’t think with” 

“You’re an idiot” Louis said laughing 

“You wanna eat before you go home?” 

“Yea, can I just shower real quick too?” 

“Course, you know where everything is. I gotta go make sure Deo is alive” Niall said getting out of bed and throwing on a sweatshirt 

Before he left the room he turned to look at Louis seriously. 

“Tommo, I promise you it will be ok” 

Louis just nodded, hoping Niall was right. 

Louis showered and stole some more of Niall’s clothes, although he was convinced the joggers were his anyway and saw Niall and his cousin sitting at the kitchen table. 

“You alright Tommo?” Deo asked 

“Yea, yea. I will be” Louis stated 

“Trouble in paradise with Harry?” 

“What the fuck did you tell him!?” Louis glared at Niall 

“Nothing, nothing” Niall said, holding his hands up in defense 

“I just meant since you slept here and you live what like three doors down?” Deo said confused 

“Sorry” Louis mumbled 

“You’re cranky” Niall said sliding him a bowl of coco pops 

“Sorry” Louis said shaking his head 

He pulled the hood up over his head and the sleeves down to cover his hands and started to eat his cereal. He ate it about as slow as possible before Niall threw a banana at him. 

“The fuck was that for?” Louis asked 

“You eat any slower and the milk is going to sour. Now go home” Niall said effectively getting him off the chair 

He pulled Louis close to the door so his cousin wouldn’t over head. 

“Look, if I thought this was a bad idea I would tell you, alright. But it’s sweet little Harry. If somehow I’m horribly off base you march your little arse right back here and you can get as drunk as you want and beat me in Fifa all day long. But Lou, you can do this. It’s alright to be scared, but you need to tell Haz how you feel. You two have been so hot and cold the last few months, you need to at least talk. We go back on tour shortly, it’s gonna be more awkward if you two still haven’t talked about snogging each other. So go” Niall said slapping Louis’ bum. 

“Ni what if I fuck it up?…” Louis said nervously 

“Go, be a big boy. You never think things through, your spontaneous and brash and this worrying shit is not you. So go. You won’t fuck it up, alright” Niall said giving him a gentle hug. 

“Alright. Alright. I can do this” 

“Yea you can, so come on. No long goodbyes” 

Louis just stood there, not moving. 

“You don’t leave now, you gotta clean up me whole flat from the party” Niall said folding his arms across his chest. 

“I’m going, I’m going” Louis grumbled slipping on his sneakers.

He walked about as slow as humanly possible. He had rehearsed in his head a million times what he wanted to do, but none of it seemed right. He wondered why Niall was so confident that this would work, that everything would be alright. He reached his door far sooner than he would have liked and fished his keys out and opened it. When he walked in, Harry was in kitchen and it looked like he’d been baking for hours.

“Hey Haz” Louis said, clearing his throat. Trying to seem like he had this under control

“Hi” Harry said, not giving much away

“You um, are you stress baking or happy baking?” Louis asked, looking over their island. 

Harry just shrugged and wouldn’t even meet his eye. Louis understood now what Niall had meant, Louis was their leader and despite their already close relationship there was something about Louis that intimidated Harry. 

“I’m not gonna bite you know. Niall fed me and all before I came home” Louis said sitting on the counter. He usually sat on the counter while Harry was cooking or baking but Harry still hardly acknowledged he was there. 

“Harry” Louis said gently swinging his feet back and forth

“No Louis. Not now” Harry said in a tight voice. 

He couldn’t see Harry’s face and but he could tell Harry was trying not to cry. 

“Come here” Louis said trying to reach for his arm when Harry turned. 

Louis spotted the bowl of chocolate batter and dipped his finger in and when Harry turned he swiped it over Harry’s nose. 

“What was that for?” Harry asked sadly, wiping it off. 

“I needed to get your attention” Louis said, spreading his legs and pulling Harry closer to him, taking the towel and getting rid of the batter on his face. 

“Harry” Louis said gently, right hand on Harry’s face and and his left still holding Harry’s wrist. 

Harry looked like he was about to cry again so Louis just leaned forwarded and gently tilted Harry’s face up a little and leaned in to kiss Harry gently. 

He had his right hand cupping Harry’s cheek and his left was not holding Harry’s hand, he stoked his thumb over Harry’s hand and kissed him gently, his tongue gently pushing into Harry’s. 

Harry pulled back and startled Louis. 

“What kind of sick fucking joke is this, Louis!?” Harry yelled 

“Harry” Louis said calmly tightening his grip on the younger boy. 

Louis now knew that Harry must have talked to Niall about how he felt long before last night. And now Harry thought Louis was just messing with him and that broke Louis' heart. 

“You...you can’t just do that” Harry mumbled, tears starting to form

“Don’t cry, love” Louis said giving him a small smile 

He used the hand that was cupping Harry’s face and swiped the tears away with his thumb. Harry might have been taller than Louis now, but Louis was still stronger and less clumsy. Harry tried to pull away again and Louis caught him before he jumped off of the counter. 

“You have anything in the oven now?” Louis said turning his head towards the appliance 

“Seriously fuck you. That’s what you’re worried about?” Harry asked, shocked 

“No. I want to make sure you don’t set off the fire alarm, because for some reason no one will ever let you live it down” Louis said going over to the oven 

“No, it’s empty” Harry mumbled 

Louis turned off the oven and reached for Harry’s hand.    
“Come on” Louis said 

“Louis you can’t just…” Harry said before he was cut off 

“Hazza, we need to talk, yea. Just taking you to the sofa” Louis said, trying to not lose his patience. He was nervous of course, but Harry seemed like a whole other level of upset. 

“How are you so calm about this and why did you kiss me just now. Louis this isn’t funny” Harry whined as they sat down.    
“It’s not funny, but we need to talk” Louis said

“Don’t wanna” Harry mumbled 

“Alright, how about I say what I need to and then if you decide to use your vocal cords for something other than to yell at me, then you can talk” Louis offered 

Harry nodded and Louis let go of his hand and drew his knees up to his chest as he tucked himself into the corner of the sofa. 

“Harry…” Louis said 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment and let me know what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis and Harry finally talk.

Louis hugged his knees and nervously tugged at the cuffs of his joggers. Harry still looked like he wanted to kill him and now this was all on Louis to not fuck it up. He thought Niall had far too much confidence in him. 

“Harry. I first want to say I’m sorry about kissing you this morning. You were clearly mad at me and I shouldn’t have. You know I’m not always good at talking about things especially if feelings are involved and it’s complicated...” 

“You’re rambling” Harry deadpanned 

“Ah you can talk” Louis said smirking 

Harry just shut his mouth and Louis moved on. 

“I um, fuck. I don’t know how to say this'' Louis said nervously. He knew he was bricking it but he didn’t know what to say or do. Harry usually always knew what was bothering him and gave him time to work out what he wanted to say. But that didn’t seem like it was an option now. He wondered if it would be in really poor taste to text Niall to come over and do it or just to send Harry a text being like I might like dick and it might be your’s that I like. 

Louis swallowed and took a deep breath. “I think that for some time now, I may have been trying to tell myself we were just mates. Nothing more. That I was only ever into girls and whatever or however I felt about you was just as me best mate. I um always felt different about you I guess, you know back at the x-factor and yea, and I just figured it was because you were the youngest and you just trusted people and always believed in the good, I never wanted you to get hurt.” Louis said, he gauged Harry’s reaction and saw him soften a little. 

“I um, I never really thought about the possibility of liking another boy. I only really thought about girls at school and never thought about another boy. It wasn’t something that was talked about in Donny, and there were a handful of people who did but like it wasn’t a thing… I’m talking shit I know. Look, I never thought that I wasn’t not completely straight, and looking back on us, and if I’m being honest with myself … and with you, I have had feelings for you.” Louis said taking a deep breath. He looked up at Harry and only saw his bright green eyes staring back at him. He bit his nails and continued. “But I just, I guess I didn’t understand what they were. So I tried to tell myself they weren’t real. That I didn’t like you more than just my best mate.” Louis said nodding at himself, okay with how this was going. 

“So it’s been a little bit?” Harry asked quietly 

“Yea, uhm, me mum and Eleanor asked me if there was anymore more between you and I, and mum basically told me she thought I had feelings for another boy. Well she did tell me that it was okay to like another boy, especially if it was you” Louis said fiddling with his hands and shaking his head at himself, this was not going as planned. 

“And then El asked me the same thing the weekend that we broke up. I told her how I had been feeling and told her what my mom said and she wasn’t exactly surprised. That’s why we broke up, because I do have feelings for another boy. I like you Haz, and I didn’t know how to tell you” Louis said gulping for air, feeling his voice go all high and nervous. He willed his eyes to shut down any tears that he could feel himself brewing. 

Harry was about to say something when Louis just held his hand up. Harry nodded and Louis continued. 

“I realized that it was pretty soon after the x-factor tour that I missed you when we had that little break and I just kept telling myself that it was because we had spent so much time together. There was one night in Donny where I realized how much I missed you and I convinced myself I missed you lot the same, that it wasn’t a you thing and I think I’ve done that for a lot of stuff for awhile. Tried to rationalize it or summat. I didn’t know how to feel about feeling this way and so I just didn’t I guess.” Louis said sadly 

“Oh” Harry said nodding 

“You’re funny and cute and I’ve never met anyone else like you. And so I convinced myself that we were just best mates. And lately when I thought about more why I don’t like Grimmy, it’s because you flirt with him and I don’t even know that you know you’re doing it and there was a part of me that was scared that one day you were going to come home and tell me you were going on a proper date with him and I didn’t know how I was going to handle it. I still, I’m not. I don’t exactly know what I am. I don’t know and that scares me and Niall said we look at each other like the sunshines out of each other’s arses and I feel like that’s the least romantic way to describe something but I don’t know. I don’t really know what I am or if I’ll like anything beyond kissing a boy and that scares me because I’ve only ever slept with girls before and you scare me because you know what you are and you don’t need to label it and I really like that about you. But…” Louis said rambling and gesturing all over the place. 

“Lou” Harry said gently. His best friend had been questioning his sexuality and was scared and confused and Harry knew that it couldn’t have been easy for him to go through alone. He knew they still had things to work out but he gently squeezed Louis’ hand. 

“I really liked kissing you the other night” Louis said blushing 

He turned his head to hide Harry’s reaction. He sniffled a few times and wiped his eyes before he lifted his head to look at Harry, he couldn’t exactly read Harry’s reaction, but he looked less angry than he had when they first sat down. 

Harry paused another minute before talking “You, you have feelings for me?” He asked in a small voice 

“Fuck, yea I do” Louis said, letting out a breath he didn’t know he was holding 

“I like you too” Harry said quietly 

Louis wasn’t sure what this overly shy Harry was sitting in front of him, yes Harry could be shy, but never around him. 

“Haz” Louis said leaning forward and pulling him into a hug 

He felt Harry shudder and so he just hugged him tighter. 

“Shh...it’s alright, love” Louis coaxed, not entirely sure what was happening. 

He just saw Harry shake his head. 

“What?” Louis asked nervously 

“I wasn’t expecting that” Harry said 

Louis just ran his fingers through Harry’s hair and let him calm down. 

He got a better idea and kissed the corner of Harry’s mouth. He pulled back before Harry really knew what was happening. 

“Lou?” Harry asked 

“I really liked kissing you last night” Louis said shrugging 

“You’re not messing with me, or, or anything like that. Like this isn’t a fucking joke” Harry said getting angry again. 

Louis nodded, not entirely sure why he was mad again but he sat them both up and took Harry’s hands in his. 

“I know we all mess around and shit but no I’m not fucking with you. I wouldn't do that, especially knowing how much it would hurt you. I’m not sure of much right now, but I know that I like you and that I like kissing you. I don’t know anything else beyond that. I’m gonna need you to be patient with me while I figure this out but I promise you Haz, I would never do anything to hurt you. And if I mess up along the way, please tell me. Because I’m scared shitless and you’re my best mate and I don’t ever want to do anything to lose you” Louis said squeezing Harry’s hands 

Harry gulped some air, he felt like he couldn't get enough of it. 

“I um, at the bungalow, after I said that girls or boys didn’t really matter to me, I wished so hard that you would have said the same. That I know I had no expectation for you to, but…” Harry said before stopping 

“You’ve felt that way for that long?” Louis asked sadly 

Harry just nodded 

“I’m so sorry” 

“S’not your fault” Harry said 

“But is couldn’t have been easy for you” Louis said 

“I had to keep telling myself that we were only gonna be friends. I know I got annoyed around El all the time in the beginning and there was literally nothing to not like except for the fact she was with you and I wasn’t” 

“I’m sorry I didn’t understand my feelings sooner” Louis 

“No, no. Don’t apologize for that” Harry said 

“We’re a mess” Louis said laughing, knowing how freaked out he must look based on Harry’s expression

“You really liked kissing me?” Harry asked 

“Don’t be a twat” Louis said, punctuating each word with a kiss 

“I’ve had feelings for you for a while and I get if you need some time” Harry said 

“I’m still trying to figure myself out. There hasn’t been another boy that I’ve felt this way about. Think it might just be a you thing” Louis said 

“I’m not as uh, experienced as you might think I am with boys.” Harry said awkwardly 

“Uh, definitely still more than me” Louis said smirking 

“Yea” Harry nodded 

“Guess we can just fuck it all up togehter then, love” Louis said 

Harry snorted and just looked at Louis. 

“Haz, it wasn’t even a dirty joke.” Louis said shaking his head at Harry

“Everything’s just weird now” Harry said 

“In what way?” Louis cautioned 

“Just, never expected you to feel the same way. Feel like we’re different than when we first met” Harry said sadly 

“Haz, come on. I pour my heart out to you, I expect better than one sentence” 

“Just, forget it. Please” Harry begged 

“Harry, just me, come on” Louis said gently 

“You just seem all about Eleanor and then you expect me to just accept that you magically had these feelings. If it’s not real…” 

“Some of it was to get management to shut up. They would make us go out and do things for exposure, but yea I slept with her and yea I won’t lie, it was great but Haz, we broke up. I think I also thought that if I kept telling myself there wasn’t anything with us and I was with El that my feelings wouldn’t be real and this conversation wouldn’t be going as awkwardly as I expected” Louis said 

“But you don’t get it” Harry said 

“No I clearly don’t so just tell me” Louis said, trying not to get frustrated 

“What if this is just some phase you go through, like the red pants or those god-awful Tom’s or whatever. What then, you just ditch me like your other phases. Or when people are saying you’re gay or analizing everything you do. Then what about me? You’re already different then when I first met you” Harry asked, trying to not get angry. 

Louis wasn’t sure where the roller coaster of emotions was coming from. But he knew Harry was more upset than Niall let on with. 

“I don’t think it’s a phase, but I can’t promise I’ll know what I’m doing physically or anything. I don’t think I’m all that different.” Louis said, feeling his face heat up. 

“That’s what scares me” Harry said sadly 

“Trust me, I’m fucking terrified” Louis said 

“I know what I want Lou, maybe you need to figure it out first” 

“Oh, alright then” Louis said nodding. He felt like his chest was going to explode and like he wanted to possibly murder Niall. Had he really changed that much? 

Louis got up off the sofa and went to his room. He firmly shut the door and crawled under all of his blankets, hoping his bed would swallow him up. He willed himself not to cry, why did he listen to Niall or his mum, he screwed everything up. He hated that Harry had felt that way and he didn’t even know, he knew he shouldn’t blame himself but it seemed like Harry was blaming him. If Harry had been a girl would it really have been that hard to admit his feelings? He wasn’t sure how long he stayed under his blankets when he heard a knock on his door. 

“Lou?” Harry asked quietly 

“Go away” Louis mumbled 

“I um, I brought you tea” Harry stammered 

“Go away, Harry” Louis said, feeling his face heating up 

“I shouldn’t have said some of what I said” Harry said 

“I’m listening.” Louis mumbled. He was hurt that Harry was intentionally dismissing his feelings, when he never even knew what he was doing. Harry opened his door and walked over to the bed. 

“For me, it was never a big thing. I told Gemma a boy on my football team was cute and that was it. It wasn’t like some big thing or some coming out if you will. I forgot how scary it can be to admit it to other people though, I’m sorry. I’m sure it wasn’t easy trying to figure it out.” Harry said 

Louis wiped his eyes and sat up a little, revealing his face, but keeping the blankets tucked tight around him. 

“I’m just scared I guess, and I took it out on you. You were the one to always protect us and I guess I’m scared of losing that” Harry said 

“H, I’ll always protect you four, you know that” Louis said softening 

Harry nodded and asked “Are you okay?” 

Louis scoffed “No” he said rolling his eyes 

“So this isn’t one of your pranks then?” 

“What fuck no” Louis said looking at Harry like he had three heads. Louis knew he wasn’t this good of an actor and couldn’t imagine how Harry still didn’t believe him.

“Fuck, why is this so complicated” Harry said dramatically 

“Hormones” Louis offered casually 

“Yea, thanks” Harry deadpanned

“Louis I’ve liked you since the x-factor house, back when my pants were far too big and I was shorter than you and my voice was all high and squeaky. And you telling me this now, all of a sudden, I don’t know. It freaked me out. Like why now?” Harry said 

Louis said up and smoothed the bed and motioned for Harry to sit. 

“That’s one of the reasons I was scared to tell you. All along I thought I was just being the big brother but it was so much more than that. You mean more to me than that. And no matter how I tried to convince myself, it’s just you I feel that way about. I thought it would go away, you know. Like when a new Fifa comes out, it’s all about that one and then you slowly go back to playing the rest. I didn’t know if it was just because you’re one of the best people I know. I figured it would just go away, that maybe it was just a stupid crush and so that’s what I told myself. But it’s more than that, I promise” ” Louis said nervously 

“Do you know how hard it was liking you back when I was only sixteen and seventeen?” 

“No pun intended?” Louis asked smirking 

Harry just shoved him lightly and laughed. 

“And you’ve only recently turned eighteen Haz, let’s not get ahead of ourselves here”    
“Can we start this over?” Harry asked 

“You mean go back to my weird bowl haircut and the world’s skinniest tie?” Louis asked cringing 

“Don’t be a dick” Harry said laughing 

“You mean to last night where you would have told me that you liked me and I would have told you that I think I like you too but I’m very fucking confused and then we would have snogged on Niall’s deck until he kicked us out?” Louis asked 

Harry let out a squawk of a laugh that Louis loved and covered his mouth. 

“Cute, that” Louis said smirking at him 

Harry got out of Louis’ bed and held his hand out for Louis to follow. 

“I was warm” Louis grumbled but complied 

“Don’t exactly want to have this conversation in your bed, I still am only eighteen” Harry said awkwardly running his fingers through his hair 

“Cheeky” Louis said pinching his bum but taking his hand.

They made their way back to the sofa with Louis stopping off to turn the kettle on for some more tea. Once they had their teas they went and sat on the sofa, each wrapped in a blanket. 

“Mad innit?” Louis said wrapping his hands around his mug and taking a sip 

“Kinda, yea” Harry laughed 

“Are we okay? Will we be okay?” Louis asked nervously 

“Yea, we’re good” Harry said, nudging Louis with his foot 

Louis visibility relaxed and sat up a little straighter. 

“What did you mean when you said I’ve changed?” Louis asked getting nervous again 

“Just, you’re still loud, Jesus Lou I don’t think you know how to be quiet but you’re not as I don’t know how to put it, like theatrical maybe? I mean you can still be dramatic at times but like less showy” Harry said looking away from Louis. 

“Oh” Louis said quietly 

“Sorry, I shouldn’t have” Harry said awkwardly 

“Um, management. They told me I needed to be less me sometimes. I’m still me, but maybe not the slightly attention seeker me that I had been” Louis said 

“Why would they want you to be less you?” Harry asked shocked 

“To help stop the rumors around us” Louis said gesturing between them. 

“I don’t understand” Harry said shaking his head 

“I was only eighteen, I needed to do some growing up, I get it. But they didn’t want me to be as flamboyant I guess is what they said. Less like TV show host, class clown Louis and more like stand in the back and don’t say much Louis” Louis said sadly 

“What didn’t you tell me?” Harry asked shocked 

“Didn’t seem important. We both know I’m more of a backup type than front and center” Louis said shrugging 

“And you believe it?” Harry asked shocked and hurt for Louis 

“True, innit?” 

“No, no fucking way it’s true” Harry said adamently 

“It’s fine Harry. I needed to grow up a little anyway. I’m okay with me” Louis said 

“What else did they tell you?” Harry demanded 

“Nothing, just not encourage the rumors about us. Which we didn’t listen to anyway” 

“You shouldn’t change just because they tell you to. You’re amazing the way you are” Harry said 

“I’m still me, H. Just a little tamer. I needed to step up and be the responsible one. It’s okay. And plus now that our fans know literally everything we do, I kinda like that I don’t share as much as I used to” Louis said 

“You sure you’re okay?” Harry asked 

“I’m fine, Harry. I promise” Louis said. And it was the truth. Yes, they told him to change a little, but it was okay with Louis. 

“I like you just fine, by the way.” Harry said, relaxing a little and hugging Louis. 

“That’s good to know” Louis said laughing 

They stayed like that for a little, just cuddling when Louis ran his fingers through Harry’s curls. 

“Harold Edward Styles, will you go on a date with me?” Louis asked nervously 

“Harold says yes, but I hear that Harry dude is the jealous type” Harry said smirking 

“You oaf” Louis said leaning forward 

Harry just laughed and closed the space between himself and Louis. 

“Alright?” Louis asked as he brought his mouth to Harry’s. 

“Course” Harry said kissing Louis back 

Louis gently cupped Harry’s face in his hands and deepened the kiss, tangling his finger’s in Harry’s hair. Harry moaned into Louis’s mouth and bit his bottom lip. 

They pulled back both a little out of breath and faces flushed. It wasn’t the most romantic setting in the world, but it was them and that’s all that mattered to both of them. 

“My sixteen year oldself would have been very pleased” Harry said laughing a little 

“You’re sixteen year old self was far too much for me to handle.”Louis said smirking 

Harry cuddled into Louis’ side and Louis brought his hand around to Harry’s back and scratched lightly. Harry leaned into Louis’ hand and Louis just laughed lightly. 

“Needy” Louis said kissing the top of his head 

“Just happy” Happy said 

“Me too” 

Harry grinned at him and then leaned up to kiss Louis. 

Louis gave in easily and as he went to pull back, his teeth gently grazed Harry’s bottom lip. Harry let out a slight moan and Louis pulled off. 

“You like that?” Louis asked 

“You’re mouth is kinda amazing” 

“Could say the same thing about yours” 

“S’Not weird, right?” Harry asked nervously 

“What?” 

“Kissing a bloke, kissing me?” 

“I think I’ve already established I like kissing you. But yea it’s different, especially because you’re bigger than me. I’ve never been the smaller one but no it’s not a bad weird, just different.” Louis said, grabbing Harry’s chin and kissing him again for effect.

They cuddled for a little and Louis knew there was more on Harry’s mind. 

“I can hear you thinking, what is it?” Louis asked 

“When you said you didn’t know about more, what did you mean?” 

“I um, never really thought about being with another boy before. Like I don’t think I’m gay, still enjoyed sex with El quite a bit. And other than you, there’s no other boys I want to snog” Louis said a little awkwardly 

“Oh” Harry said 

“Oh?” 

“What if…” Harry said before stoping “it’s stupid” 

“Not stupid” Louis said tugging Harry’s hand 

“What if you. Like you don’t want anything else. I don’t know if my feelings can take it” Harry said sadly 

“I can’t promise you anything. To be quite honest, I’m not sure what more entails other than a blowie but. I promise to be honest with you if you promise to be patient with me. It’s not like I’m using you to experiment or whatever, I would never hurt you like that. But I just don’t know how I feel about dicks yet” Louis said blushing 

“I can promise you to be patient. I’m quite fond of mine” Harry said nodding 

“Oh God” Louis said blushing and pressing his face into Harry’s shoulder 

“Too forward?” Harry asked laughing 

“A little, yea” Louis said nodding 

“You’re cute when you blush” Harry said 

“M’not blushing” Louis defended 

Harry just kissed his cheek in response. 

“H, if...if you think I’m leading you on again or something or you don’t want to wait or whatever as I figure this out, I’ll understand” Louis said 

“I’m also not as experienced as you might think, only ever been with two boys and we didn’t have sex, stopped beofre that and snogged a few others” Harry said 

“Still more than me” Louis said letting out a laugh 

Harry just nodded and cuddled into Louis’ side. 

“Hey we’re okay” Louis said squeezing his hip

“I just never thought that you would say you liked me back” Harry said 

Louis nodded and sat them and gently pushed Harry down on the sofa. He braced his arms around Harry’s head and leaned down to kiss him.

“S’okay?” Louis asked as his lips met Harry’s 

“Yea” Harry mumbled against his lips 

Louis kissed him, hands on Harry’s head again and Harry placed his hands on Louis’ waist and held tightly. His one hand sneaking around to grab Louis’ bum. 

“Whoa” Louis said falling onto Harry’s chest

“Oops” Harry said, looking directly into Louis’ eyes. 

“Hi” Louis said laughing “You touched me bum” 

“Yea, yea I did. S’okay?” Harry asked getting nervous 

“Yea, just like, different” Louis offered 

“Okay” Harry said licking his lips 

“Just never had a hand squeeze it like that before, El um her hands were smaller than yours” Louis said awkwardly 

“S’okay?” Harry asked 

“Yea, kinda liked it, actually” Louis said burying his face in Harry’s chest 

“It’s a nice bum” Harry said kissing the top of Louis’ head 

“Stop” Louis groaned laughing 

“You got a nice ass Tommo, deal with it” Harry stated 

Louis just shook his head before Harry sat them up. 

“Lou?” 

“Just mad? You know, we’ve been dancing around each other for a while now and then we kiss and then we argue and then we full on snog on this couch and now we’re discussing your excitement over me bum. Just mad, really” 

Harry nodded not sure where Louis was going with it. 

“Don’t laugh?” Louis asked 

Harry nodded and Louis continued. 

“Always was a bit insecure about my bum, but seeing that you like it. I don’t know” Louis said, burying his head again. 

“No, what?” Harry coaxed 

“Dunno, just it’s a nice feeling” Louis said turning red 

Harry didn’t know what to say that wouldn’t sound incredibly cheesy or dirty so he just opted to kiss Louis again. 

“I want this Haz, I know I’m a little jittery and all over the place but I tried to convince myself it was all in my head. But it’s not and you’re you and I’m me and we’re really giving it a go” Louis said kissing him 

Louis just hugged him and then pulled back when he felt the shoulder of his shirt wet. 

“Harry, love what’s wrong?” Louis asked worriedly 

“Just, always hoped you liked me back. Just a little overwhelmed” Harry said sniffling 

“Wish I realized it sooner” Louis said hugging him again    
“I like this cuddly side of you” Harry said kissing the side of Louis’ neck

“I was trying to figure out my feelings, but I missed your cuddles too” 

“Promise that we won’t let it affect our friendship?” Harry asked “I need you” Harry said, voice cracking. 

“Couldn’t ever lose me, love” Louis said kissing him gently 

“Probably should have lunch now?” Harry said 

“I could eat” Louis said 

They were eating sandwiches and Louis figured he should text Niall and tell him everything was alright, all he got back was an I told you so. They decided to have a lazy day and were laying on the sofa, tangled together watching a movie. 

“I like this” Louis said, he and Harry had been holding hands for a while and if Louis was being honest he was watching Harry more than the movie. He didn’t know why he denied himself Harry for so long, why he was so scared. 

“Uh Lou?” Harry asked 

“Yea” Louis said turning to look at his boy 

“Um, we have some shows before we go to Australia, what are we gonna do?” Harry asked 

“Oh” Louis said

“I get it if…” Harry said before Louis stopped him 

“I um, is it okay if we just keep this between us and maybe the boys and our families for now. I don’t think I’m ready for the whole world to know. I want them to know how much I like you but I don’t think I can handle your fans coming at me” Louis said 

“Okay, yea” Harry said a little sad 

“What Haz?” Louis pried 

“Just um, you know how we already get shit from management even though there wasn’t anything there before?” Harry asked 

Louis nodded. 

“What if, what if they try to separate or hate it?” 

“Then fuck them” Louis deadpanned “Let me handle them, let me protect you, okay?” Louis asked 

“Alright” Harry said relaxing a little 

“Good. And me and you together, we figured out our feelings, think of what we can figure out together now” Louis said laughing 

“I just wanted to make sure that you’re not embarrassed about liking a boy” 

“No, Harry. That shouldn’t matter. And anyway you’re not just a regular boy. I told you, you were going to be famous one day. You’re better than any old boy. Yes your stupid jokes can be embarassing but that’s the only thing embarrassing about you, love.” Louis said 

“Lou” Harry said, looking at him fondly 

“So come on, stop worrying. Niall already told me it doesn’t suit me very well. Tell me what else liking a boy entails” Louis said raising his eyebrows    
Harry just giggled and Louis kissed him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think! It's always encouraging!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis and Harry have their first date.

A few days after Louis and Harry had officially told each other about their feelings, Louis asked Harry out on a date. 

“Haz, you have anything going on tonight?” Louis asked 

“No, why?” Harry asked him 

“Um, would you want to go out on a proper date? Like if you want to.” Louis asked awkwardly. 

Harry saw his cheeks pink a little turned to face Louis on the couch. 

“I would very much like to go on a date with you.” Harry said smirking. 

“Oh, okay, good.” Louis said releasing a breath he didn’t know he had been holding in. 

“Did you really think I wouldn’t say yes?” Harry asked laughing, 

“Don’t laugh at me Harold.” Louis grumbled, 

“I would like nothing more than to go on a date with you.” Harry said moving over to kiss him. 

Louis just giggled and kissed Harry back. 

“How’s it going to work? LIke I thought we had decided to not involve management just yet.” Harry said 

They had a long conversation about how management had talked to Harry about not publicly dating men after he had been pictured out at a bar with Nick. They were just friends but management apparently was worried that their fans would get the wrong idea about him, which was pretty stupid if you asked him. Some people had already found his old MySpace page that had talked about his ex-boyfriend. Louis was nervous about other people knowing since this was all new to him and he was still publicly dating Eleanor. 

“I um, I talked to Gemma. Don’t get mad, please. But I wanted to do something special for you and so instead of a date in our flat, we’re having a date in her flat. I think she’s gonna be there but she said that she’ll be doing school work and her flatmate went home for the weekend.” Louis said nervously again. 

He wanted to be able to talk Harry out to an actual restaurant, but considering Paul didn’t know yet and he really didn’t care to be the trending topic on twitter this weekend he figured this was the next best option. 

“And this way it also gives allows us some more time before we tell the boys, we’ve both visited Gems before so it’s not like they will barge in on us here or anything.” 

“It’s perfect boobear.” Harry said kissing him again. 

“If you want to keep kissing me, you better stop calling me boobear.” Louis grumbled. 

“We’ll see.” Harry said walking into the kitchen. 

“You’re gonna be the death of me, aren’t you Styles?” 

“Never” Harry said kissing him again. 

“How um, how’d Gemma take it?” Harry asked nervously 

“She told me not be a dickhead and if I ever hurt you she would personally see that my dick and balls are cut off and fed to the cat.” Louis said 

Harry just laughed, Gemma loved Louis too but Harry was her baby brother and she would always protect him. 

“She’s protective.” Harry said laughing 

“I’d like to keep me knob and bits if you don’t mind.” Louis said rolling his eyes. 

“Nope, don’t mind at all.” Harry said cheekily. 

“You’re too much.” Louis said kissing his nose. 

“We are we leaving?” Harry said 

“Figured we could go whenever.” Louis said shrugging. 

“Um are you cooking? Like I can cook if that will be better.” Harry said 

“No I’m not cooking.” Louis said folding his arms across his chest. “I already put in a takeaway order from some fancy place Gemma recommended. Don’t exactly fancy giving you food poisoning on our first date. Feels like that would kill the mood, love.” Louis said, 

Harry just giggled and Louis wrapped his arms around Harry and laid his head on his chest.

“So we’re actually doing this.” Harry said, hopeful. 

“Figured we’d give it a go, see what all the fuss is about you.” Louis said smirking. 

Harry just pinched his bum in return. 

“That will be enough of that.” Louis said kissing him. 

They packed an overnight bag and an hour later they got into Louis’ car and drove off to Gemma’s. They had been enjoying somewhat of a quiet ride, singing along to the radio and and laughing whenever What Makes you Beautiful was played, no matter how many times they heard it, it still shocked them. Louis had his hand on the center console between them and Harry reached out and put his right hand over Louis’ left and tangled their fingers together. Louis squeezed his hand and gave him a wide grin. 

“Lou” Harry said after it had been fairly quiet. 

“Mmm” Louis said, not taking his eyes off the road. 

“This ever weird to you? Like how easily we went from being friends to having our first date, even if it is in my sister’s flat.” 

“How do you mean?” Louis said tensing slightly. 

“Like at home at least, we’re not really any different with each other. We obviously kiss each other now, but like we’re still just us.

“I think it’s good that we are still us, I mean there was the night you wouldn’t let me back home and I slept at Ni’s but I think it means it’s right, us still being us. I don’t think it should be any other way.” 

“Yea, that’s true.” 

“Haz, what’s bothering you?” Louis asked gently, getting a little nervous by Harry’s reaction. 

“Nothing, just I don’t want us to solely exist in our own flat.” Harry said 

“What do you mean?” Louis asked. He stole a quick glance before looking back at the road. Harry just shrugged and mumbled quietly. 

He needed to get more petrol so he pulled off the highway until he found a station and parked the car. 

“Harry, what’s going on?” Louis asked now turning to face him. 

“I know we are only going on our first date, and I guess Niall at least knows we worked it out and now Gemma knows but Louis they won’t let us be together. Do you really think that now they will just because we are actually together when they got mad at just fan speculation?” Harry said worriedly. 

“I don’t think what management wants should play any part in our relationship. We’re both adults that can think for ourselves, and if management has a problem with it, I’ll take care of it . Are you having second thoughts?” Louis asked looking away. 

“What? No, no of course not.” Harry said quickly 

“Then I don’t understand what’s going on in your head, H.” 

“I’m just being stupid, just let it go.” Harry said mumbling. 

“Haz, come on. Just talk to me. I’m not following.” Louis said confused. 

“I guess it made me a little sad that we couldn’t go on a proper date somewhere even if it was just a cinema and pizza. Like management isn’t likely going to let us go out on dates together and then what if the boys don’t like it or they think it’s bad for the band and what if our team that we’re around most of the time has problems with it. Then we solely only can be us in our own flat and I’m not sure I can handle that, and you already said we need to take it slow…” 

“Hey, whoa, it’s okay. Don’t put yourself into a panic attack. Breath H.” Louis said steadily, taking Harry’s hands in his. 

“I told you to let me deal with management. I know they probably won’t let us put out some massive tweet about it, but is that such a bad thing? I mean you know how much shit El got can you imagine what you’re own fans would say to me? They can’t keep us from being in a relationship, Haz. I don’t think the boys would have a problem with it, I do think we need to tell them before we go to Australia on tour. I can talk to Paul if you’re too nervous. But Harry, I did say we should take it slow. This is all new to me, and I told you, I’m scared. I’ve never liked my best friend before. And I don’t want to do anything to fuck that up. I’m not sure I’m entirely ready for some big public coming out when I don’t even fully understand it myself. But I thought telling Gemma would be a good first step.” Louis said nervously 

“You’re right” Harry said sighing. 

“Hey, I’m a little scared too, but we’re in this together. It’s what a relationship is, Hazza.” Louis said kissing the corner of his mouth. 

“I think I’m scared that one day you’re gonna tell me that it’s not what you want.” Harry said looking down. 

“Harry, babe. Look at me.” Louis said trying to meet Harry’s eyes. 

“I think I like snogging you far too much to stop now.” Louis said, trying to joke his way out of a heavy conversation. 

It did it’s job and it got him a smile and a laugh from Harry. 

“I like it too.” Harry said blushing. 

“Glad we agree.” Louis said laughing. 

“I’m still figuring why all of a sudden I like a boy, but that doesn’t mean I don’t want to tell our families or the boys. I just don’t think I’m ready for the whole world to know just yet. This is our first date tonight, it’s normal to be a little scared.” Louis said 

“I’m sorry.” Harry said nodding. 

“Hey never apologize for wanting to talk about how you feel. Especially about us.” Louis said 

“I’m just worried about management, you have to know they won’t let us be together.” Harry said 

“Then we don’t tell them, we take our time and see how the boys and some of the touring team react and go from there. El wasn’t supposed to come to Australia with us because it’s still the middle of her term so it’s not like we have to hide anything. They shouldn’t have a say in this, but I’ll make sure they don’t hurt you.” Louis said 

“Thanks Lou” Harry said, blushing. 

Louis pulled him in for a hug and Harry hugged him tightly back. 

“Let me fill the car and then we’ll go.” Louis said getting out. 

“I want to grab some water, do you want anything?” Harry asked 

“Sure, get me one too, please.” Louis said 

Harry nodded and went in and got some drinks and snacks and Louis filled the car. They both got back in and Louis laughed when he saw Harry brought food with him too. 

“Better not spill anything in me Porsche.” Louis said, giving him a look “Or spoil your dinner tonight.” Louis said 

“Backups in case you decided to change your mind and cook.” Harry said, smirking. 

“Far too cheeky for me.” Louis said, stealing a bag of candy from him. “And Gemma already said she would only let me make sandwiches in her flat.” Louis said, rolling his eyes.

“Can’t decide if she’s a good sister or a pain in the ass.” Harry said 

“Maybe both.” Louis offered 

They kept driving and they arrived at Gemma’s and parked where she told them too. They both grabbed their overnight bags and went and rang her doorbell. 

“Gemma!” Harry said as she opened the door 

“Hi you weirdos” Gemma said smiling 

She hugged Harry and then hugged Louis. 

“So I think I deserve details.” Gemma said as she got them a drink and they placed their stuff down. 

“Details for what?” Louis asked smirking. 

“I get a text message that says and I quote. “I like your brother. He likes me, I promise he told me. I wanna take curly out on a date but can’t. Can our date be in your apartment. I won’t cook. Promise. Love you. Gemma how are you?” Gemma said reading from her phone 

“I panicked okay” Louis said rolling his eyes 

“It was pretty cute.” Gemma said smiling 

“So was it some big romantic thing, did Louis set the kitchen on fire and you realize your feelings? I want details” She said 

“I set the smoke alarm off one time and no one will let it go.” Louis said groaning 

“You were making eggs, Lou.” Harry said trying not to giggle 

“Thought you were supposed to be on my side now.” Louis said poking him 

“I am” Harry said laughing 

“Well this got disgustingly cute quickly” Gemma said grinning 

“Dunno Gems. I’ve liked him for while. We made out at Niall’s party quickly and then I made him stay there for the night.” 

“So romantic” Gemma said rolling her eyes at the idiots 

“Also think you need to let the Irish one down gently again, he still has a crush on you.” Louis said 

“God, Liam thinks mum’s hot, Niall has a crush on me and this dipshit likes you. Us Styles are really the charmers.” Gemma said laughing 

Louis and Harry laughed and then Harry glared at the fact Liam still thinks Anne’s hot. 

“Uh Lou, did you break things off with El before this new found relationship?” Gemma asked 

“Privately yes. Publicly no. Not ready for that yet.” Louis said 

“Do you two know what you’re doing? You spend all of your time together and you live together. I mean Louis I’ve lived with him, he’s not always great to be around.” Gemma said 

“We’re taking it slow.” Louis said 

“Louis uh, he never kissed another boy before. So it’s a little new.” Harry said 

“Ah” Gemma said nodding. 

“You okay?” She asked Louis, genuinely concerned. 

“I think so. Different you know. Never felt that way before. Think it might just be a Harry thing. Also helped that mum and El both asked me about me feelings towards Haz before.” 

“Just glad you guys figured it out. The sad stream of texts from my baby brother were concerning.” Gemma said, causing Harry to blush. 

“What?” Louis asked confused 

“Night of Niall’s party. He was quite panicked.” 

“Ha knew you panicked before I did.” Louis said 

Harry just gave him a quick kiss on the lips and it shut him up. 

“Oh that’s not gonna be a thing is it? I don’t need to see my baby brother doing that.” Gemma said 

“Dunno” Harry said cheekily 

“Maybe” Louis said kissing Harry 

“Like kissing him, Gems” Harry smirked 

“You two are going to be insufferable” She said rolling her eyes 

Harry laid his head on Louis’ shoulder and Louis gently tangled their fingers together and if Gemma hadn’t been looking right at them, she would have missed it. 

“You two are pretty adorable.” She said smiling 

“We’re just taking it slow. It’s not just us to think about, our careers, the boys’. But we won’t let it come between our friendship.” Louis said 

“I’m glad you both came to your senes.” Gemma said 

“Can you not tell anyone, not even mum.” Harry asked nervously 

“Sure” Gemma said nodding 

“Harry thinks that management will stop us from being together. And I also don’t know if I’m ready for all the publicity from it. El got enough hate, can’t imagine what people would do now that they can’t date either one of us.” Louis said 

“I think it’s smart, you two waiting and just being yourselves for now. Protecting it while you guys figure it all out. I’m proud of you both.” Gemma said getting up and hugging them again. 

“Thanks Gemma” Louis said hugging her tight. 

Since he and Harry clicked immediately, Gemma had become like a surrogate big sister to him and with four younger sisters, it was a nice change of pace. 

“You hurt him though, and I will shave your head and cut your penis off.” Gemma said squeezing Louis a little tighter. 

“Yup, got it.” Louis said nervously 

“Gems” Harry said tugging on her arm. 

“No matter how famous you get you will always be my dorky little brother and I will always want to protect you.” Gemma said hugging him 

“Love you” Harry said 

“Love you too” Gemma said kissing his cheek. 

“Your dinner should be here soon, I got you guys some wine and set it all up in the kitchen. I also ordered food for me too, but I’ll be in my room. Just remember that I live and eat in this apartment and kitchen so like keep your pants on.” 

Harry let out a high pitched squeak and Louis turned a deep shade of red. 

“Just you know, use protection and stuff.” Gemma added as Harry groaned. 

“Got it, thanks” Louis said awkwardly 

“I hate her sometimes.” Harry groaned as Gemma went into her room. 

“She means well.” Louis said laughing 

“You’re all pink” Harry said poking his cheek. 

“You sister discussing us keeping our pants on was a little awkward.” Louis said 

“Thought she meant well?” Harry asked tickling him 

“Hey cut it out” Louis said trying to get away from him, laughing. 

As Louis ran away from Harry, Harry tried to change directions and ended up taking both of them down, Louis breaking their fall. 

“Oui, Haz” Louis said rubbing his elbow. 

“Sorry” Harry said quietly as he kissed Louis. 

Louis kissed him back and this time Harry snuck his tongue into Louis’s mouth, he cracked as eye open and saw how hot Harry looked so close to his own face. They snogged on the floor for a few minutes before the doorbell rang again. 

Gemma came out of her room and saw the two of them on the floor. 

“Wasn’t this whole idea so no one caught you two this weekend? Go in my room” She whispered. 

Louis ushered Harry into Gemma’s room and he tossed Gemma his wallet and followed Harry in, shutting the door. 

They heard Gemma talk for a few minutes and finally the door shut. 

She went into her room and saw them sitting on the floor giggling. 

“Again don’t know if it’s cute or I want to be sick” Gemma said laughing 

She dropped Louis’ wallet into his lap and as he went to put it back into his pocket he realized she hadn’t taken his cash. 

“Gems” He said sternly 

“I can treat my brother and his crush to dinner. Know I’m not in a famous boyband but I can afford dinner for three.” Gemma said smiling 

Louis shot her a look, which she promptly ignored. 

“Go, enjoy your date.” 

Louis took Harry’s hand as they walked into the kitchen. Gemma had set the table and lit some candles and even put flowers on the table. She had put their food out and it was all perfect and waiting for them. Harry went to pull out Louis’ chair and Louis went and did the same. They both burst out laughing and Harry went to hug Louis. 

“Since Gemma was supposed to use me wallet today, let me treat you.” Louis said kissing him. 

Harry nodded and kissed him back. 

Paying and pulling out chairs was what Louis was used to. He figured it was something they would need to discuss at some point. 

  
Louis pulled out Harry’s chair and pushed him in to the table. He then poured them each some wine and and made sure they had everything they needed. 

“Thanks Louis” Harry said blushing 

“Course, love. Wanted it to be a proper first date.” Louis said “Even if it is in your sister’s kitchen.” 

“It’s perfect, Lou.” 

“I do have to admit, the flowers were Gemma’s idea.” Louis said blushing 

“Alright but you still planned it out enough to call her and figure out dinner. I’m impressed.” 

“Only the best for you Haz.” 

Harry just ducked his head down, blushing yet again. 

Neither of them thought that things with the other could ever be awkward and it wasn’t a bad awkward it was a new awkward they weren’t used to yet. 

“Come on, eat up.” Louis said 

“Cheers Lou” Harry said holding his glass of wine up. 

Louis clinked glasses with him and they started to eat. Gemma had also put on soft music and it was a pleasant atmosphere. They chatted and dug into their food. They both had food from this place before and while it wasn’t the most expensive place in the world it was homey and perfect for them. 

“I’m glad we did this.” Louis said 

“Me too.” Harry said “ Wanted to, for a while.” Harry said 

“I think I did too, just told meself I didn’t. I think that’s where all the dirty jokes and all the toucing came from. As long as I told myself we were just mates then everything was fine.” 

“Glad you realized we weren’t just mates.” Harry giggled 

“Me too.” Louis said taking a bite of food. 

“So.” Harry said 

“So what?” Louis asked giving him a look 

“You’re cute.” Harry said giggling again. 

“Harold” Louis said rolling his eyes 

“What? It’s true!” Harry said laughing 

“Alright fine maybe I am. You are too you know.” 

“So romantic” Harry said laughing 

“Hey I don’t quite know what I’m doing here. Usually I don’t know the entire life story of someone on the first date. I think we’re way past what’s your favorite color.” Louis said laughing 

“I would have you know it by now.” Harry said 

“Trick question, Harold. You don’t have one. You like them all because they all represent something different and you think one’s feelings would get hurt.” Louis said smirking 

“Well yea” Harry said blushing again and gulping some wine. 

“Yours is red because you think it’s all strong and powerful when in reality you aren’t as brash as you sometimes seem.” Harry said 

“And?” Louis asked 

“And it’s also Man U’s colors and Rovers colors and that’s why you’re favorite color is red, Boo Bear.” Harry said, his turn to smirk. 

“First dates also don’t usually know embarrassing childhood nicknames.” Louis said laughing 

“Well we’re unconventional.” Harry said 

“Someone swallowed a dictionary today.” Louis said 

“Have to impress my older boyfriend.” Harry said 

He froze when he realized he dropped the B word. He turned red and his hands flew to his mouth. Louis just grinned back at him.    
“Harry” Louis said still smiling. 

“Yea” Harry Squeaked out 

“I would like it very much if you were my boyfriend.” Louis said, holding his hand out for Harry 

“Oh.” Harry said 

“Oh?” 

“I do too. Like boyfriends, yea.” Harry said shaking his head at how it was all tumbling out of his mouth. 

Louis stood up and want over to Harry’s side of the table and held his hand out again and pulled him up from his chair. 

“Harold Edward Styles, would you please be me boyfriend?” Louis asked 

Harry just nodded and kissed Louis. Louis wrapped his arms tight around him and as the music played in the background Louis started to sway them around the kitchen. 

“Boyfriends usually know their boyfriends name.” Harry said dancing around 

“Ok Harold” Louis smirked 

“Ridiculous” Harry said shaking his head 

Louis just kissed him hard and Harry’s back was against the fridge. 

“Mph” Harry groaned into Louis’ mouth. 

Louis thought he was enjoying until Harry pushed his forward. 

“What? What?” Louis asked nervously 

“Door handle” Harry said rubbing his back.    
“Baby, I’m sorry” Louis said kissing him gently 

“S’okay now” Harry blushed 

“What?” Louis asked him 

“Liked the nickname, sweetcheeks.” Harry said 

“Okay babycakes” Louis said kissing him again

Louis got rid of the takeaway containers and put the dishes in the dishwasher and pulled out their dessert and toppings. 

“Ice cream?” 

“No, ice cream sundaes” Louis smiled 

“Much better.” 

“Not fancy but we both love them” Louis said 

“Love some good ice cream” Harry said 

They got their sundaes made and sat back at the table. 

“This was perfect Lou, thank you.” 

“Think this was my favorite first date ever.” Louis said 

Harry just gave him a look. 

“What it is!” Louis said 

“Good” Harry said smiling 

They ate their ice cream and continued to talk and any awkward or nervous feelings that they had slowly dissipated and they were just themselves. 

“You gonna walk me to the door and give me a goodnight kiss?” Harry asked 

“What door? You sister’s bedroom door?” Louis asked laughing 

“Good point.” Harry said laughing

“Figured we could get ready for bed, I’m pretty knackered and then we could watch a movie.” Louis said 

“Dinner and a movie, I like it.” Harry said 

“Not just a dinner and a movie a dinner and a movie in none other than everyone’s favorite Styles’ flat.” Louis said grinning 

“Heyyy” Harry whined. 

“Just kidding, jeez. You know you’re my favorite after Anne.” Louis said 

“No more kisses for you.” Harry said folding his arms 

“So pouty for someone who just had a perfect first date.” Louis said walking into Harry’s space and kissing him anyway, teeth gently biting his bottom lip. 

“Mmmm” Harry said giving in and kissing Louis. 

“What movie should we watch, love?” Louis asked 

“Is it too soon to watch The Notebook or Titanic again?” 

“Yes.” Louis stated “Usually don’t like to cry on the frist date either, feels like that scares em away.” 

“I can’t help you cry at all the good movies.” 

“I can’t help it, I’m quite comfortable with me emotions you know. 

“Yea, yea. Big strong footie player all in his feels.” Harry said laughing 

“Would you like me to not be?” Louis asked 

“No. I like it when you talk to me about stuff.” Harry said 

“Good.” Louis said tossing him his pajamas. 

“Ugh top and pants” Harry said holding them 

“I don’t think your sister or her flatmates would appreciate anything less. I however wouldn’t mind.” Louis said smirking 

“A month ago you told me to put my dick away, that no one wants to see that.” Harry challenged 

“Well I was young and dumb.” Louis said 

“What goes on in that brian of yours” Harry said laughing 

“You don’t wanna know.” Louis said laughing 

Harry just shook his head at him. 

“So what movie, sweetcheeks?” Harry asked 

“Yea, we’ll work on that nickname.” 

“Boo Bear?” 

“I didn’t say to make it worse.” Louis said laughing 

“Alright Lewis.”

“Didn’t know I was on a first date with Niall” Louis said smirking since he knew he beat Harry. 

Harry just pouted. 

“Aw come on Hazza, you know you can’t beat me at that game.” Louis said plopping a kiss on his lips. 

“Whatever” Harry said pinching his bum. 

“Oui, that’s enough” Louis said laughing and grabbing his butt. 

They continued to banter back and fourth while they got ready for bed. They flipped out Gemma’s pull out couch, made the bed and climbed in. 

“I know what movie” Harry said grabbing the remote. 

“What?” Louis asked

“I put it in when you went to the bathroom, it’s a surprise.” 

“Should I be worried?” Louis asked 

“Nope” 

Louis just started laughing when he saw the title screen pop up. His boy knew him very well. 

“Perfect, love.” 

“I know it’s your favorite.” Harry said smirking 

Louis loved Grease, it was his favorite movie and musical. He probably would never have even watched the full thing if his mum hadn’t pushed him to audition and it turned out to be one of the better decisions he ever made. 

Harry and Louis sung along and eventually Gemma popped out into the living room. 

“Considering you both make a living singing and are claimed to be good at it, why do you two sound like dying cats?” Gemma asked throwing some popcorn in the microwave for them. 

She would tease them endlessly but she only wanted them to be happy and it wasn’t often she got to take care of her little brother anymore. 

“Not warmed up, love” Louis said 

“Not like we were trying” Harry said 

“I could’ve done better than that” Gemma said sitting on the bed. 

“You wanna join?” Louis asked, looking at Harry who nodded. 

“Don’t wanna crash the first date.” Gemma said 

“Come on Gems.” Harry said patting the spot next to him. 

“Alright. Since I’m missed so much” Gemma said getting the popcorn before she sat back down. 

Louis was half sitting up and Harry curled up next to him and Gemma cuddled into Harry’s other side. 

“This isn’t much different than the last the time you two were here.” Gemma said 

“We snogged in your kitchen.” Louis said lightly with a smirk. 

“Didn’t need to know that” Gemma said messing his hair up 

“And your flatmate isn’t trying to hit on Louis.” Harry said 

“What?” Louis and Gemma both asked 

“It was so obvious” Harry said 

“She was just friendly” Louis said 

“No I can see it now. Well isn’t she going to be upset” Gemma said laughing 

“Gems” Harry groaned 

“I won’t tell her, I promise. Won’t tell anyone.” Gemma said kissing Harry’s head. 

“Hey, that’s my job” Louis said, gently pushing her head away. 

He kissed the top of Harry’s head and then his lips. 

“Oh gross” Gemma said rolling her eyes 

“You think we’re cute, stop it” Harry said grinning 

“As if you weren’t dorks already.” 

“Loveable dorks” Louis said

“Right. Well let’s just keep things somewhat PG, do whatever you want in your own expensive flat.” 

“Gems, we’re going slow. Not doing anything more than kissing right now.” 

“Which I’m quite fond of.” Louis said 

“Me too.” Harry said 

“Both of you just put some popcorn in your mouth and watch the movie” Gemma said rolling her eyes 

They finished watching Grease, Harry and Louis singing along terribly for the fun of it with Gema joining in. It was getting late and Gemma said her goodnights and Harry and Louis brushed their teeth and turned off the TV. They double checked all the candles were out, Gemma had fairy lights in the living room and so they decided to sleep with them on. 

“Thanks for a great night, Louis.” Harry said kissing him. 

“Night Haz” Louis said kissing him back. 

Harry laid his head on Louis’ chest and cuddled into him, and Louis cuddled around him. It wasn’t all that different from when they normally slept in the same bed. Neither one could have been more content with how their first date went. While it was a little unconventional, it was perfect for them and they had complete privacy from the outside world. Harry fell asleep almost instantly and Louis and pulled the blankets up higher on them both and gently ran his fingers through Harry’s curls. He slowly started to fall asleep and they both slept the whole night all tangled up in each other. 

  
  



	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis and Harry tell the boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think!

Louis and Harry enjoyed their first date and their weekend with Gemma. They had a few days off with just some meetings before they had one last meeting to discuss their trip to Australia. Louis and Harry were eating lunch, they had just gotten back from a meeting and they both thought they did a good job in not letting on to their new relationship. They decided that they needed to tell the boys and Paul before they went away and then figure out if there was anyone else on their team that needed to know. They still had a relatively small tour team but Paul had mentioned possibly needing more security. Harry was scared to tell Paul since management had already told him he wasn’t to discuss the fact that he had an ex-boyfriend or that he liked boys. He loved Paul like a surrogate father and he didn’t think he could handle him giving him the same party line as management. Louis promised he would tell Paul himself, and they decided to tell the boys together. 

“Are you nervous to tell them?” Harry asked 

“Yea, a little. Well, Niall does know.” Louis said fidgeting 

“Me too.” Harry said nodding 

“I can’t imagine Zayn or Liam having a problem with it. Just a little scary, you know what I mean?” Louis asked 

“Yea. I guess it won’t be a total surprise for me to like a boy.” Harry said 

“And if they have a problem with it, I’ll kick their asses curly.” Louis said, putting his hand on top of Harry’s 

“Course you will.” Harry said laughing 

“So what are you going to make for dinner?” Louis asked 

“I think you spend too much time with Niall.” Harry said, laughing at his love of food. 

“Well don’t tell mum, I mean she’s an amazing cook but with five kids and school and activities dinner’s were usually rushed. And you might be a slightly better cook then her.” Louis said, winking at Harry. 

“Ooooo, I’m telling Jay.” Harry said smirking 

“She already likes you best, Curly.” Louis said, throwing out their now finished plates. 

“I was thinking about a roast. Niall hasn’t been home lately and I know how much he misses it. Maura gave me her recipe when I went to visit with him.” 

“Oh that was good when she first made it when we all moved in.” Louis said rubbing his stomach 

“Figured I’d surprise him. He’s also kept us secret and he’s not the best with that.” 

“No he’s not.” Louis said laughing 

“But we’ll be okay, Haz.” Louis said kissing him. 

Harry kissed him back and they stood in their kitchen gently snogging and hugging. Louis eventually broke for air and rested his head on Harry’s chest. 

“Not sure I’ll ever get used to you being taller than me.” Louis said 

“But I can do this.” Harry said, tilting his head down to kiss the top of Louis’ head. 

“Were you always this cute?” Louis said, letting out a soft giggle

“Just for you.” Harry said, kissing his head again 

Louis snuggled his head against Harry’s right shoulder and gently kissed his throat. 

“Lou, you can’t leave a mark.” Harry said laughing 

“Alright, alright.” Louis conceded leaning back 

“You can help me with dinner though. I even bought you a present.” Harry said, smirking 

“You didn’t have to buy me anything Harry.” Louis said, surprised. 

“I actually ordered it like a month ago. Close your eyes.” Harry instructed 

A minute later Harry was back in their kitchen checked that Louis’ eyes were still closed. Louis heard Harry so he put his hands out. 

“Nope. Just stay still and let me do it.” 

“I feel like this is how horror movies go, H.” Louis said laughing 

“Oh sush. Trust me?” Harry asked 

“Always.” Louis said 

Harry quickly unwrapped the package and only dropped it once. He gently put the loop over Louis’ head, all the while Louis had a constant stream of questions coming out of his mouth. 

“Just relax.” Harry said pressing a light kiss to Louis’ lips, which did nothing to quiet him. 

“Alright Open!” Harry said happily 

Louis looked down at himself and raised an eyebrow at Harry, giving him a look. It was a red apron and on the front it said Chef BooBear on it. Harry had a matching red one that said Chef Haz on it that Louis had given him for the previous Chrismtas since he was always making their meals. 

“I can’t believe you.” Louis said hysterically laughing 

“You like it?” Harry asked 

“No I hate, but I’ll wear it for you.” Louis said laughing, moving closer to kiss him. 

“Good enough for me.” 

“BooBear me arese, Styles.” Louis mumbled into Harry’s mouth as he kissed him. 

“It’s cute, like you” Harry said, kissing him back. 

“You cheeky little shit, Styles.” 

“Kinda weird when your boyfriend calls you by your last name.” Harry said pinching his bum 

“Well it’s also weird when your boyfriend calls you by your childhood nickname that only you mum and nan ever call you.” Louis said laughing 

They had tangled themselves around each other again Louis was shocked that he was wearing an apron and even more shocked that Harry had it monogrammed for him.

“Well I’m on the list of important people that get to call you BooBear.” Harry stated 

“Yea just better not ever call me that while doing anything cheeky. Could get real awkward next time I see me nan.” Louis said blushing slightly 

“Noted.” Harry giggled. 

“I love it, thanks, Harry.” Louis said smiling 

“I uh, I bought it a few weeks back when you had that new found interest in attempting to cook. Didn’t know it was just cause you went all squirmy with me.” 

“You should’ve known something was wrong with me!” Louis said, laughing 

“I thought you were actually trying to learn!” Harry said 

“I have you for that, though. I pay in extra kisses now.” 

“That’s an acceptable form of payment.” Harry said, blushing slightly. 

“Wish we realized this sooner. I could get used to this.” Louis said hugging him. 

“Me too, boyfriend.” Harry said hugging Louis tightly 

“Boyfriend.” Louis said all quiet and warm. 

He felt all warm and fuzzy inside and he decided right then and there that no matter what he’d fight for him and Harry. Was it possibly too soon to say I love you to him, maybe but that’s all Louis felt and he can’t believe he tried to hide it for so long. He told himself that as long as he had Harry everything would be fine. 

“So you wanna help me, now that you have a nice apron and all?” Harry asked 

“If I have too.” Louis said rolling his eyes 

“Think you can chop vegetables?” 

“Well yea, that’s not the cooking part. You’re the one we can’t trust with knives.” Louis said smirking 

“So much sass from someone who…” Harry said before Louis cut him off 

“Yea, yea, someone who sets off the smoke alarm, I know.” Louis said, grabbing one of their sharp knives. 

“You tried your best.” Harry said, kissing him 

“I did make one amazing meal if you would remember correctly.” 

“I walked you through it.” Harry deadpanned 

“No you were just like a live recipe” Louis said shrugging 

“Recipes don’t tell you when you’re about to add sugar instead of salt to your homemade mash.” Harry said smirking 

“Oh whatever” Louis said, laughing but still giving Harry a dramatic eye roll. 

Harry set out all of the vegetables to chop and they started to make the meal with some music on in the background. Harry found himself staring at Louis as he chopped away. His apron was securely tied at his neck and waist and Harry could see his muscles flex under his henley as he chopped the vegetables. Louis turned around to get more off the other counter and caught Harry looking at him with a fond look on his face. 

“Alright Haz?” Louis asked smirking as Harry tried to play it off but instead spilled the juice for the roast all over the counter. 

“Yea, fine. Just spilled.” Harry said quickly, feeling his face heat up. 

“Were you looking at me like the sun shines out me arse?” 

“I can’t believe Niall said that out loud.” Harry said, groaning 

“You’re cute when you’re trying to stare into my soul.” Louis said laughing, helping him clean up. 

“I wasn’t” Harry said quickly 

Louis just gave him a look and Harry giggled. 

“I don’t mind.” Louis said reaching behind Harry for the rest of the vegetables and and gave him a light bum squeeze which earned him a squeak from Harry. 

Louis just laughed and turned around. Harry was clumsy but he usually wasn’t all this tangled up in himself and Louis found it adorable. 

They spent the rest of the late afternoon cooking and getting everything ready for dinner when Harry decided that they should talk about how they were going to tell the boys. 

“Babe” Harry said checking the roast in the oven 

“Mmm” Louis said as he got their plates out to set the table 

“How should we tell them?” Harry asked nervously 

“Dunno, kinda hoped you had figured it out.” Louis said 

“You sure you want to tell them?” Harry asked 

“Oh, um I guess we don’t have to. I don’t know. I’m kinda nervous too, Haz.” Louis said awkwardly 

“No, no. I do want to tell them. It shouldn’t be a big thing, it shouldn’t be any different than telling us when Eleanor was your girlfriend but technically you’re coming out. I just want to make sure you’re okay.” Harry said 

“I guess I didn’t think of it that way.” Louis said looking down 

“Lou” Harry said gently 

“Yea” Louis said reluctantly, raising his eyes when he felt Harry’s hand in his. 

“I would tweet it to the world right now, that's how happy I am. I don’t care when we tell the boys, I just wanted to make sure you were ready too. I am nervous, I think. But I’ve known I liked you for awhile. Just wanted to make sure you were okay.” Harry said 

“I’m okay, I think.” Louis said nodding

“We don’t have to do this if you aren’t ready.” Harry said 

“No, no. They’re our best mates. I guess it’s just not me and you all tucked up in Gemma’s pull out couch.” Louis said 

“I don’t care either way, if you want to wait we can.” 

“Just a little scared, but you are right. It shouldn’t be different then when I told you all El was me girlfriend. It shouldn’t be that way.” 

“I know.” Harry said nodding 

“I think I wanna tell them. Then at least I can kiss you in front of them or cuddle you all I want.” Louis said, a little more confidently 

“You can always kiss me whenever you want.” Harry said smirking 

“Oh really?” Louis asked cheekily 

“I think it’s acceptable” Harry said, nodding 

Louis wrapped his arms around Harry’s middle and titled his head up to kiss Harry. It didn’t take long for Louis to push Harry against the cabinets as they made out. They were both lost in each other and didn’t hear their door opening. 

“Whoa!” Niall yelled

“What?” Liam asked coming in right behind him 

“Fucking knew it!” Zayn said as he walked in right behind them 

Louis didn’t dare look over at their door. He felt Harry trying to curl into him and Louis gently leaned his head against Harry’s chest and mumbled shit. 

“Uh, should we come back?” Zayn asked smirking 

“What is going on?” Liam asked 

“So is it official?” Niall asked 

All three of them wore similar expressions between slightly confused and mild bewilderment and amusement. They had all seen the articles and been there about the Larry questions. They hadn’t thought there was something actually going on. Niall obviously knew they both had feelings and Zayn had asked Louis one night when it was just the two of them and Louis just brushed him off. 

“Lads?” Liam asked again 

“Hey” Louis finally got out 

“Are we interrupting something?” Niall asked smirking 

Harry coughed and felt Louis squeeze his side, 

“Go sit in the living room, we’ll be right in. Uh H has to check on dinner.” Louis said willing the red in his face to go away. 

“Just remember we can still hear you in there.” Zayn said laughing 

“Go” Louis said pointing 

The boys were out of the kitchen and Louis looked at Harry and they both started to laugh. 

“Well we fucked that up.” Louis said 

“Guess we figured out how to tell them” Harry said quietly “Okay, Lou?” 

“Yea. I think so. They didn’t yell so that’s a good start.” Louis said 

“Didn’t even hear them at the door. And they aren’t the quietest people around.” 

“No they aren’t, love. I was just lost in your curls.” Louis said blushing. 

“You okay?” Louis asked 

“Yea” Harry said nodding 

“Guess we should go out there after you check on the roast.” Harry felt a little uncomfortable about going out to sit with their friends. He didn’t realize what time it was and knew he needed some time to sort himself out after his makeout session with Louis. 

“Babe? What’s wrong?” Louis asked as he saw a wave of expressions cross Harry’s face.

“I um. You, uh. While we were snogging.” 

“Today, Haz.” Louis said, gesturing 

“Pants got a little tight thanks to you” Harry said, throwing his hands up in the air.

“What? Thanks to...Ohhhhh” Louis said, smirking when he realized. 

“You pushed me up against the cabinets and got your thigh in between my legs. Not sure you realized it or not but uh, my crotch sits a little higher than yours.” Harry said turning red.    
“Opps” Louis giggled “It wasn’t on purpose. Do you uh, want a few minutes to yourself?” Louis asked more seriously and more awkwardly 

“Um, no. Think it’ll go away. Gonna just keep the apron on.” Harry said coughing.    
“Sorry” Louis said looking down 

“You um, you aren’t exactly relaxed either.” Harry said pointing to Louis’ now pushed aside apron. 

“Shit, I didn’t even realize it.” Louis said cringing 

“Good thing we have matching aprons.” Harry said laughing 

“Oh God” Louis said, rolling his eyes. 

“Come on, we better go explain ourselves.” Louis said adjusting himself in his jeans. 

“Let me just check the oven.” Harry said fixing his own pants 

Harry set another timer on his phone and they walked into the living room to hear the other three quietly arguing over who won some type of bet. 

“Lads” Louis said 

“Need more time, or you boys alright?” Zayn asked, smirking 

“We’re good.” Louis said looking him dead in the eye 

“Something you wanna tell us?” Liam asked 

“Um yea, like people like each other and that sort of thing, and then sometimes two boys can…” Harry started before Louis cut him off. 

“I like the curly one.” He said sitting down on the last available couch. 

He seemed a little surprised that it just came out of his mouth that easily and he caught Harry’s eyes in time to see them widen. 

“Seems like it.” Zayn said “I don’t normally get that kind of greeting or is it new?” 

“We didn’t even get a hello.” Niall said laughing 

“Do you miss Eleanor that much?” Liam asked laughing 

Louis glared at all three of them and they all shut up immediately. 

“Can we explain?” Harry asked 

The other three nodded and Harry just looked at Louis.    
“Fucks sake.” Louis said rolling his eyes and he motioned for Harry to come join him. 

Harry sat next to Louis and took Louis’ hand in his. He watched all three of the other’s eyes dart right to their hands. 

“Ah so I don’t exactly know what I am but I do know I like Harry and I’ve tried to tell meself I don’t but then me mum asked and El asked and it got me thinking about it more and that’s why her and I broke up. I’ve um, been denying my feelings for Harry for awhile now and at Niall’s party we kissed on the balcony and then we talked and he um, he liked me too. And so I asked him on a date and we had a secret date in Gemma’s apartment and now, yea. Now I got meself a curly, clumsy boyfriend.” Louis said, feeling his face heat up. He could feel his stomach in his throat and felt Harry squeeze his hand. The boys were unreadable but the next thing Louis knew, they all dogpiled on top of him and Harry and were hugging them. 

“Fucking finally” Niall said 

“So who had before the start of the Australia leg?” Liam asked 

“Think it was Paul.” Zayn said 

Louis and Harry had caught their three best mates, who were still piled on top of each other and looked at each other to see what they were talking about. 

“Um lads, care to explain?” Louis asked 

The other three went back to the other chairs and couch and sat back down. 

“You think we’re surprised?” Liam asked 

“Uh, kinda” Louis said 

“Mate, you two have been flirting nonstop basically since we met.” Liam said 

“Have not.” Louis said 

“You have” The three answered 

“Oh” Harry said, giggling 

“Haz was even more noticeable. Why the fuck do you think I asked for a few months back?” Zayn asked 

“I saw you two kiss the night of the party and I was glad it finally happened. You two honestly can sit there and think we’re surprised?” Niall asked 

Harry and Louis' faces were both as red as their aprons. 

“Come on Lou, you wouldn’t wear an apron for anyone else.” Zayn said smirking 

Louis folded his arms and didn’t know if he wanted to laugh or cry. This was not a reaction he was expecting.    
“You lads aren’t mad?” He asked 

“What, why would we be mad?” Liam asked 

“Dunno, makes things weird.” Harry shrugged

“Only weird thing was seeing Tommo’s tongue down your throat.” Niall said 

“We all figured it was going to happen eventually even if it was just a hookup. You two are just different with each other. The stupid shit Harry says would have you pinching our nipples or giving us wet willies in a second and instead you laugh at all his dumb jokes. You two just gravitate towards each other. It’s actually really sweet.” Liam said 

Louis just sat with his mouth open and blinked at Liam. 

“We’re not mad boys. We expected it.” Zayn said shrugging

“There’s a bet and everything” Niall said grinning, which earned him a slap him Liam and Zayn 

“Ouch” Niall said rubbing his arms 

“What Niall means is that we’re happy for you both. We all saw it even if you were too scared.” Liam said gently. He could see they both were still processing everything. 

“Yea mate, why would we be mad?” Zayn asked 

“We just want you lads to be happy” Niall said 

Louis and Harry just looked at each other and felt themselves visibly relax, it seemed like a huge weight off their shoulders, that their friends accepted them. 

“You two alright?” Liam asked 

“Yea, yea” Louis said nodding 

“Just weren’t sure how you would take it” Harry said 

Their death grip in each other’s hands relaxed a little as well. 

“You thought we would be mad or summat?” Zayn asked, surprised. 

“I mean Harry already told us that he’s kissed both before.” Liam said 

“Doesn’t matter to us what you are Tommo” Niall said shrugging 

Louis just started at his bandmates. He didn’t expect them to suddenly hate him, but their acceptance so quickly when he wasn’t even sure of himself was a bit overwhelming. 

“Lou?” Harry asked quietly 

Louis just nodded and leaned into Harry, and Harry wrapped him in a hug which earned them all mushy awws from the other three. 

“Just um, thanks lads.” Louis said, he didn’t want to get emotional over this but his brain apparently had other ideas. 

“Louis, what’s wrong?” Zayn asked, knowing he looked upset. 

“Nothing, nothing. Just a little overwhelmed.” He said 

Harry was sitting a little on the edge of the couch and Louis ducked his head behind Harry’s shoulder to try and regain his composure. 

“Boo?” Harry asked so quietly, the others barely even heard. 

“M’okay” Louis said 

The other three came over and sat on Harry and Louis again and hugged them both tighty. Louis held onto his boys as tight as he could. He may not fully understand why all of a sudden he liked a boy but at least his friends didn’t seem to care. 

“We love you Tommo” Liam said, causing Louis to just nod. 

“Told you it would all work out.” Niall said, placing a sloppy kiss on Louis’ cheek. The only way Louis could describe Niall was that he was a Golden Retriever, affectionate, loyal, caring and always felt the need to kiss someone’s cheek. 

“Thanks for being so cool about this.” Harry said 

“It doesn’t change anything, I mean I guess it does. Like we’re gonna need some ground rules on the tour bus and shit but so what you both like a boy. Not a big deal.” Zayn said 

“Ground rules?” Louis asked 

“Yea, none of what we walked into today” Liam said laughing 

Louis promptly turned to Harry and gave him the biggest kiss he could all while the others yelled at them to get a room and come up for air. 

“Your jealous, Payno?” Louis joked 

“Nah just feel bad for Haz, he’s an eighteen year old popstar and he got you as a boyfriend.” Liam said laughing 

“Oui” Louis said pushing Liam off the couch. 

“You okay?” Zayn asked Louis. 

“Yea I am. Still need to figure it all out I guess but it’s a little less scary now that you boys know.” 

“Told you we all would still love you.” Niall said 

“Thanks” Harry said, feeling his heart go all warm. 

“Now since I lost my cuddle buddy, you better have made a good dinner.” Niall said 

“Niall we both cuddled with you.” Louis said laughing 

“Yea well now you’re gonna leave me out.” Niall said 

“Don’t pout like me little sisters.” Louis said still laughing 

“How about we come up with a custody agreement?” Harry asked laughing 

“I could be okay with that.” Niall said laughing 

Louis just hugged Niall and whispered a thank you into his ear and Niall laid his head on top of Louis’. 

“And I did make you your mum’s roast.” Harry said smirking

“You’re shitting me!” Niall yelled 

“Nope” Louis said 

“I like him better now” Niall said, climbing across Louis to hug Harry. 

“No wonder he hasn’t had a proper girlfriend, he gets bored within seconds.” Louis said rolling his eyes 

“He’s mine now” Harry said 

“Cute, you two make a nice couple. I’ll be sure to tweet out my congratulations” Louis said 

“Don’t be a dick” Niall said 

The oven went off before any more banter could occur and Harry tossed Niall back to Louis so he could go get dinner. 

“Follow me” Harry said 

Liam and Niall made their way into the kitchen and Zayn tugged on Louis’ apron and gave him a look.

“It was a present from me boyfriend” Louis said blushing

Zayn just smiled at him and laughed. “You lied to me” 

“I know, I’m sorry. Just didn’t know how I felt. Tried to tell meself it was just like the rest of you but clearly I lost that argument with past Louis.” 

Zayn just rolled his eyes “Alright though?” 

“Yea, still freaks me out a little but it feels right, you know what I mean?” Louis asked 

“Yea, I do” Zayn said smiling 

“Oh come on, you’ve been on a handful of dates with Pez.” Louis said laughing 

“She’s great” Zayn said 

“Ah so that’s why you’ve been in such a good mood.” 

“Could say the same about you ever since your little secret date with Harry.” 

“Whatever” Louis said 

“Hey Louis” Zayn said, tugging his arm. 

“Yea” 

“You know it’s okay to like a boy. It doesn’t change anything for us. Ni, Li and I talked about what we would do if you guys actually did start to date. Like a while ago, we all saw it, even if you didn’t.” 

“And?” Louis said nervously 

“Nothing, mate.” Zayn said “It doesn't matter to us.” Zayn said laughing “Just want you boys happy. Already told you that.”

“Thanks Zaynie” Louis said 

“Just don’t wanna walk in and see you too going at it. We’re all close but that is far too close.” Zayn said dramatically    
“Taking it slow, mate. Not there yet.” Louis said 

“Think you’ll get there faster than you think. Those aprons weren’t hiding much when we walked in.” 

“What?” Louis asked turning red “We both had jeans on!” 

Zayn just smirked and pushed Louis into the kitchen as Harry called out everything was ready. 

“Looks great H.” Niall said carrying over the rolls to the table as Louis carried the roast so Harry wouldn't drop it. 

“I helped” Louis said, throwing a pout to Niall 

“Amazing job, Lou. Haz couldn’t have done it without you.” Niall said dramatically 

“All I ask” Louis said laughing and Harry rolled his eyes and smiled at Louis

They passed everything around and filled their plates and sat in a comfortable silence. Louis and Harry both felt much more relaxed since the boys one didn’t seem surprised and two, didn’t care that they were together. 

“So who asked who out first?” Niall said smirking 

“Louis did. Surprised me really, planned it himself.” Harry said, blushing slightly. 

“Only the best for you.” Louis said 

“In Gemma’s flat?” Zayn asked smirking 

“Well, I worked with what I had.” Louis said 

“It was perfect.” Harry said 

“Thanks babe.” Louis said smirking 

“You know, this isn’t all that different than before. They just both know they’re flirting now.” Liam said laughing 

“Shut it Payno” Louis said 

“It’s true, you guys were like this before too. Both just too stubborn to admit it.” Zayn said 

“Well they worked it out, with a little help from me.” Niall said 

“Help from you?” Louis asked, giving him a look 

“Uh yea, who told you to come back and work it out after your magical kiss on me balcony.” 

“You forced me out by threatening to make me clean.” Louis said, rolling his eyes.

“Semantics” Niall said waiving him off. 

“Worked out pretty well though, innit.” Harry said smiling 

“It did” Louis said, smiling back at him. 

“So you two gonna make out on stage now?” Zayn asked 

“I think we all would go deaf.” Liam said laughing 

“Um no, just gonna keep it quiet for now.” Louis said, fiddling with his napkin. He felt Harry’s hand squeeze his thigh and he felt himself relax. 

“No rush to share it with the world. And um, before when management found out I had a boyfriend in school, they uh said I couldn’t publicly have one in the band. So I think it could be a problem.” Harry said 

The other three were surprised and looked to Louis to see if he already knew about it. 

“Let me handle them.” Louis said “You don’t worry your pretty, curly head about it.” He smiled back. 

Liam and Niall exchanged glances, both thinking that Louis seemed far too confident about that. 

“So about this bet lads, who won?” Louis said changing the subject 

“I think Paul, have to check the official paper” Niall said 

“Official paper?” Harry asked laughing 

“Yea, whether you too were just friends with benefits, or just snogging, secretly eloped without us knowing, when it would happen. That sort of thing.” Liam explained 

“Traitors. Think Haz and me should win this little bet.” Louis said 

“You didn’t even know about it.” Liam said 

“You were the last to know you liked Harry.” Zayn pointed out. 

“Oh whatever” Louis said dramatically 

“It’s okay Lou, you still won. You got me.” Harry said cheekily 

“Eh” Louis said shrugging before he burst out laughing 

“Ouch” Harry said, faking hurt 

“Never baby. You’re better than any money.” Louis said 

“Better be” Harry quipped 

“Can’t believe Paul was in this too” Louis said 

“Are you lads planning on telling anyone else?” Liam asked 

Louis and Harry looked at each other and Louis nodded. 

“Because I’m kinda scared of what management will say Louis said he’d tell Paul first and then go from there. Don’t really think we’ll tell the whole team anytime soon. Maybe the band.” Harry said 

“I’m planning on telling Paul tomorrow.” Louis said nervously 

“Well he was with us on this so I don’t think you have to worry.” Niall said 

“Still works for management though” 

“Nah he hates them just as much as we do.” Liam said 

“I guess” Harry shrugged 

Louis was beginning to understand how much those comments from management had really hurt Harry in the beginning and he promised himself they wouldn’t treat them or their relationship that way. 

“It’ll be okay” Louis said quietly, so only Harry could hear him. He squeezed his waist reassuringly and smiled at him. 

“To Louis and Harry” Niall said raising his beer bottle 

They all toasted and dug into the roast. 

  
  



	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis tells Paul and Louis and Harry have a slight mishap together, but end up working things out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. I hadn't liked how I had written the chapter and took some time to rewrite it. I have also changed the story summary since I have changed the direction of the story.

“Louis, you alright?” Harry asked from the other side of the door. 

Louis was in his room pacing about. He was telling Paul about them tonight and he was much more nervous than he wanted to be. 

“Yea, yea” Louis said not opening the door 

“Lou, please open up” Harry, knocked again. 

He finally opened the door to see an equally worried Harry facing him. 

“Boobear” Harry said putting his hands on Louis’ shoulders 

“Haz, I’m fine.”    
“Maybe I should come with you?” Harry asked 

“No, love. It’s okay. I know you’re more nervous than I am.” Louis said giving him a quick kiss 

“Want me to make you something to eat before you go?” Harry asked 

“No, no. I don’t think I could eat right now.” Louis admitted 

“Boo?”

“My stomach was just feeling a bit shit. More nervous than going on stage” 

“I’ll text Nick and tell him I can’t come. I should go with you.” Harry said 

“Haz, no. You were too nervous. I told you I’d handle it.” Louis said hugging him. 

“But your stomach?” 

Louis just smiled at how caring Harry was. 

“I”m okay. It’s fine. I shouldn't be nervous. It’s just Paul.” 

“Thank you for doing this. I’m just scared of management after they told me I couldn’t publicly date a boy” Harry said 

“Hey, look at me.” Louis said tugging Harry’s hands. 

“Forget what management said, their opinion doesn't matter. I just wished you had told me sooner instead of worrying about it yourself.” 

“Was scared to tell you, scared I would have slipped and told you I liked you.” 

“Moot point now, innit” Louis said grinning 

“I’m really happy you felt the same way” Harry said 

“Me too” Louis said 

Harry hugged him and Louis felt instantly better. 

“Go have fun at Grimmy’s birthday. Try not to get papped kissing Flack.” 

“That was months ago.” Harry said, rolling his eyes. “Only want to kiss you” Harry said, kissing him. 

“Better keep it that way, now.” Louis said 

“If you need me to come home early just text me.” 

“Go have fun. I don’t hate Grimmy as much now.” Louis said 

“You were jealous” Harry said, smirking 

“You cheeky little twat.” Louis said hugging him again. 

“Text me how it goes?” 

“Course, love. I’ll wait up for you too. Better bring me some cake.” 

“Always” Harry said laughing 

Louis drove around the block a few times, he wasn’t quite ready to face Paul. He was nervous for both of them and he didn’t think he could handle Paul’s rejection either but he would do anything for Harry. 

He finally parked when he heard his phone go off. It was a text from Harry telling him good luck and thanks and how proud of Louis he was. Louis didn’t think it should be any different then when he told everyone he was dating Eleanor but society still didn’t agree with him. He wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans and pulled his winter coat tighter to him.

He rang the bell to Paul and Clodagh’s and wondered if Paul would see him if he booked it away. 

“Louis darling how are you?” Clodagh asked, answering the door. 

“Hey Clodagh. I’m good, how are you?” Louis asked, hugging him.

“Everything alright?” She asked taking his coat 

“Yea, yea.” Louis said, swallowing hard.    
“Tomlinson” He heard Paul’s booming voice. “What trouble did the five of you get into in the last week?” He asked walking into the foyer.    
“Uh none?” Louis shrugged

“What’s wrong, lad?” Paul asked, seeing how nervous he was. 

“Can we um, can we talk?” Louis asked nervously 

“I’ll just go check on dinner.” Clodagh said leaving them in the living room. 

“What’s wrong, Louis? You seemed nervous when you called earlier. Not that we don’t love you lot popping over for dinner.” Paul said 

“Um, I needed to talk to you about something.” 

“What law did one of you break? I go back to Ireland for a week and you all can’t stay out of trouble.” 

“Um none. Paul. Honestly.” 

“Louis I’m good, but I’m not a mind reader.” Paul said gently 

Louis was stalling and he started to pace, his hands were sweaty and he wished he wouldn’t have worn such a heavy sweater. He felt like he could be sick. 

“I like Harry and he likes me and we kissed and now we’re dating and you have to be okay with it” Louis blurted out. 

He could feel his face turn red, this wasn’t how he planned on telling Paul, it all just spilled out. 

“Fuck” Louis mumbled, trying to make a beeline for the door. 

“Tommo” Paul said gently, putting a hand on his shoulder 

Louis refused to meet his gaze and he tried to go again, Paul tightened the grip on his shoulder. 

“Louis” Paul said more gently. 

Louis finally looked up and saw Paul smiling. 

“It’s alright, lad. I’m glad you two finally realized it. I can’t say I’m surprised. Clodagh also thought there might have been something there.” Paul said smiling 

“You um, you don’t care?” Louis asked 

“Tommo are you still going to be a pain in my arse?” 

“Um I mean I’m not” Louis said smirking

“So that means you’ll still be a pain in my arse” Paul stated “Louis of course I care. You know you boys are like family now. But do I care that you like a boy or Harry likes a boy. Absolutely not.” 

“Oh good. Haz was very worried. I was fine though” Louis said

Paul just gave him a look like he knew Louis was full of it.

“Louis is this the first boy you liked?” Paul asked gently 

Louie just looked up and met Paul’s eyes. 

“Alright lad?” Paul asked, knowing it was a yes. 

“I think so. Still weird, innit? Only liked girls before.” 

“I don’t think I need to be the one to tell you that Harry isn’t just some random boy.” Paul said smiling 

“I didn’t want it to be some big thing, like I don’t even think I like boys. Besides Harry.” Louis said 

“Louis, it doesn't matter to me and it won’t matter to anyone else who loves you whether or not you like every boy you see or just Harry. Love is a complicated thing, but it’s also amazing. Don’t let anyone tell you how you should or shouldn’t act or feel.” 

“Thanks Paul” Louis said, relieved. “Harry said he never had some big “coming out”, just told Gems that he thought a boy on his footie team was cute. I don’t want this to be some big thing. I’m still just me.” Louis said shrugging 

“Then it’s not a coming out if you don’t want it to be, lad.” Paul said 

“Thanks” Louis said sniffling 

Paul had seen him cry once when he was really home sick but he usually wasn’t around when they watched sappy rom coms. And Paul would be lying if he said he wasn’t a little concerned. 

“Tommo?” Paul prodded 

“I’m okay. Just been a little ‘motional lately” 

“No need to explain anything to me lad. You can always talk to me.” 

“Thanks” Louis said smiling 

“Come here” Paul said standing up to hug him. 

Louis gratefully accepted the hug, Paul had become a mix between a dad, babysitter and big brother and since him and Mark weren’t as close, aside from his grandfather, it was the closest thing he had to a father right now. 

“I’m glad you both were able to come to your senses.” Paul said 

“Why cause you won the bet?” Louis smirked 

“Oui, how’d you hear about that?” 

“The boys ratted themselves out last night and you.” Louis said smirking 

“Of course they did. You lot can’t keep a secret if your lives depended on it.” 

“We can, kept me crush on Hazza a secret.” 

“Worst kept secret if there was a bet.” Paul smirked 

“Whatever” Louis said rolling his eyes 

“Now I say the same thing I said to you after you told me you were dating Eleanor. Make sure you use protection and be respectful” 

“Oh gross Paul, stop” Louis said, jamming his fingers in his ears. Louis was humming some lalalas as Paul started to laugh. 

“Alright, alright” Paul said laughing 

“We’re not there yet. I’m not ready for that yet.” Louis mumbled out the last part. 

“Don’t force anything Louis, just be yourself.” Paul said 

“What if I’m not ever comfortable with it?” Louis asked “Fuck I need to stop talking” Louis said slapping a hand over his mouth 

“I’ve found that communication is always the best option, works pretty well for Clodagh and I.” 

“You’ve known Clodagh since you were what twenty? Little different” 

“You’ll get there Tommo. Nerves are normal in a new relationship.” 

“Thanks for being cool about this.” Louis said, sincerely. 

“Doesn’t matter to me. You and Harry will both still be a pain in my arse.” Paul said, smirking. 

“We are not” Louis pouted 

“You even pout like him now” Paul said laughing 

“Oui” Louis said throwing a throw pillow at him 

“Dinner, boys” Clodagh said, sticking her head in. 

“One second love” Paul said 

She nodded and left them alone again. 

“Lad, I do need to warn you that management will not be as thrilled as I am.” Paul said sadly 

“I know. Harry told me” Louis said 

“They had a meeting with all of us about the rumors about you two. I’ll do whatever I can, and I’ll make sure the rest of security is the same way. I just don’t want to see you boys get hurt” 

“I know. But I’ll protect Harry.” Louis said 

“Need to protect yourself too” Paul said 

“How?” 

“Not sure yet, depends on how they react. Half of your fans already thought you two were a couple so I don’t know why they are so upset about it. I would hold off telling them for a little.” Paul said 

“We agreed to. The boys know and Gemma and Eleanor. Me mum probably also knows because she was the one that told me I had feelings for him.” 

“Of course she did” Paul said laughing 

“Thanks. For not freaking out” Louis said 

“Can’t help who you love” Paul said getting up from the sofa. “Come on we better eat” 

“It smells great” Louis said, sitting down. 

He knew Niall would go to Paul and Clodagh’s when he was really homesick to get some traditional Irish food and now he could see why. 

“Alright Louis?” She asked hugging him 

“Yea, thanks” 

“I may have overheard” 

“Yea” Louis let out a shuddery laugh. He let himself be hugged and hugged her back, tightly. 

“Where is he tonight?” Paul asked 

“He um was kinda worried about how you would take it. So I said I’d handle it. And he went out for Grimmy’s birthday.” 

Paul just gave him a look. 

“He was scared of being hurt, like you would agree with management.” 

“And you weren’t?” Paul asked him 

“Just wanna protect him. Always have.” Louis said blushing 

Clodagh squeezed his hand and gave him a warm smile. 

“You two are good for each other, have been since the start” Paul said 

“Your dancing skills however could use some work” Clodagh said laughing 

It broke the tension and they started talking about their recent wedding and how all the boys were in attendance. 

“Louis we also have something to tell you. Wanted to tell you all together, but I can’t wait” Clodagh said 

“Is everything okay?” Louis asked concerned

“It is. I’m pregnant Louis” She said happily, taking Paul’s hand. 

The biggest smile spread across Louis’ face and he immediately got up and hugged her and Paul. 

“I’m so happy for you both, that’s great news.” Louis said 

“Miss having little kids around.” Louis said fondly 

“For some reason Lux adores you and Harry.” 

“Yea well we’re Uncle Louis and Uncle Harry and we spoil her.” Louis said laughing 

“You boys are the only teenage boys I know that are this obsessed with babies.” Clodagh said laughing 

“They’re cute!” Louis said smiling 

“You’re gonna teach them everything you know?” Paul asked 

“Of course, make them proper mischievous” Louis said smirking 

“Really going to have me hands full” Paul said groaning 

Louis had a nice dinner with them and was sworn to secrecy with the other boys and he texted Harry that he was on his way home and Harry said he’d bail early to come home. 

Louis had gotten home before Harry and he changed into his pajamas and was on the couch with a tea and blanket. Harry lightly stumbled in a little later and walked over to the couch to see Louis asleep. He kissed him on the lips and tried to pick him up but in his drunken state he dropped Louis back onto the sofa. 

“Oops” Harry giggled 

“What the?” Louis yelled, eyes opening wide. 

“Sorry Lou Lou” Harry said trying to kiss him 

“Lou Lou?” Louis asked, one eyebrow raised 

“It’s cute, like you” Harry giggled 

“Jesus, how much you drink tonight, baby?” Louis asked laughing at him trying to get his boots off. 

Pet names had come naturally to them but they were still working out which ones they liked. 

“I didn’t drive, if that’s what you're asking.” 

“It wasn’t” Louis said, laughing 

“Missed you” Harry said, kissing him, plopping onto the sofa next to Louis. 

“Missed you too” Louis mumbled against Harry’s lips. “Have fun?” Louis asked, pausing their kissing 

“Yea, danced around, drank. It was fun. Should’ve come. Bought you cake” Harry slurred 

“Come on love, into bed you go” Louis said getting up and holding his hand out

“You’re no fun” Harry pouted 

“I was asleep before you dropped me” Louis said laughing as Harry struggled to stand 

“Sorry” Harry said 

“Forgiven” Louis said laughing and rolling his eyes “Even if I think you broke me bum” 

“I can kiss it, make it all better” Harry said grabbing Louis’ bum 

“Whoa” Louis said flinching 

“What?” Harry giggled 

“Haz, come on.” Louis said more seriously 

“I can kiss you and make it all better. My fault I dropped you.” 

“I’ll live.” Louis stated, tightening his grip on Harry’s hand and tugging him along 

Harry stopped them and kissed Louis deeply. His fingertips dipping under Louis’ shirt and pajama bottom waist. Louis flinched and then froze when Harry started to get handsier. 

“Haz” Louis said, muffled against Harry’s lips. 

Harry kept kissing him but stopped immediately when Louis said his name again. “Harry” Louis said sternly 

“What?” Harry asked, out of breath 

“Jesus, come up for some fucking air.” Louis said putting distance between them 

“Louis” Harry whined 

“Harry, go to bed. You’re drunk.” Louis said getting annoyed 

“We could go to bed together.” Harry smirked 

“I asked you not to push this Harry. Stop” 

“I stopped!” Harry said 

“Go to bed.” Louis said, going up the stairs to his own room.

Louis knew Harry had stopped immediately and he wasn’t pushing him into anything, but it didn’t quash the prickly feeling he now had. 

Harry followed Louis and knocked on his closed door. 

“Did I do something wrong?” Harry asked to the closed door. 

“Go to bed” Louis called out 

“Boobear” Harry said 

“Go to sleep” Louis said, opening the door enough to see Harry but not enough to let him in. 

“How’d it go tonight?” 

“Fine. Go to bed, you’re drunk” Louis said 

“I’m sorry” 

“For what?” Louis challenged 

“I dunno” Harry shrugged 

“Exactly. Go to bed” 

Louis said closing the door. 

Harry stomped to his room and got changed and laid in bed. 

He tried to figure out why Louis was all of a sudden mad at him. He fell asleep confused and woke up a few hours later to go to the bathroom. He weed and went to Louis’ room and knocked 

“Lou” He whispered 

He didn’t get an answer and went back to his room. 

Louis held his breath until he heard Harry’s door close. This is what scared him, that he wouldn’t want anything more than kissing and Harry was obviously drunk and stopped when he asked but Louis wasn’t sure if he would ever be ready. He tossed and turned, he relaxed a little after Paul was happy for them but he was scared about what management would do. They already weren’t a big fan of him and judging from what Paul said, this wasn’t going to be easy. 

He finally woke up again around six and went downstairs and made himself some tea and wrapped himself in a blanket. He was sitting on the window bench watching the sunrise when he heard Harry on the stairs. 

He watched as Harry made himself a cup and just looked at Louis, keeping his distance. Louis held open the other end of the blanket and Harry tentatively sat next to him. 

“Hi” Harry said quietly 

“Hi” Louis said quietly 

“I was a dick last night, I’m sorry.” Harry said 

“You weren’t a dick. You were just thinking with it” Louis said 

“I got a little carried away” 

“Alcohol does make you cheekier” Louis said, finally looking at him 

“You asked me to be patient and I didn’t respect that last night. I’m sorry” Harry said 

“Thank you” Louis said

Harry meant it and Louis forgave him in a heartbeat. 

“What got into you?” Louis asked 

“I just saw actual couples last night and there were jokes, not about us, just in general and I dunno. Sorry” 

“Haz, I need more time.” Louis 

“I know, I know” Harry said 

“I just feel like we’re on very different pages about this” Louis said 

“I’ll get on your page. You said you weren’t there yet and I knew that.” Harry said 

“Freaks me out, H.” Louis said quietly 

“It doesn't have to” Harry said “We won’t do anything you’re not comfortable with” 

“I know. Just anything more than snogging freaks me out.” 

“Then we do what your comfortable with” Harry said 

Louis nodded and took a sip. 

“Can I kiss your head?” Harry asked 

“You don’t have to ask to kiss me Harry.” Louis said smiling 

Harry kissed the top of Louis’ head and Louis snuggled into him. 

“Just wanted cuddles last night” Louis mumbled 

“And I fucked it up.” Harry stated

Harry jumped up and started up the stairs, waiting for Louis to catch up. 

“Make up for it with morning cuddles?” Harry asked 

“Always” Louis said 

They made their way into Harry’s bed and they laid facing each other, arms wrapped around each other. 

“I’m scared I’ll never want more, like how can I like a boy and be scared of sex with him” Louis admitted quietly. 

They were both laying on their sides facing each other. Louis buried his face with the blanket. 

“Were you scared with El?” 

“No I knew what I was doing” 

“Hannah?” 

“Not really, more nervous like it wouldn’t be good for her or I’d be done before I even got me pants off.” 

Harry snorted and Louis hit Harry with an extra pillow. 

“It’s not that much different” Harry said 

“Um it is” Louis said covering his face 

“Maybe a little” Harry said “You ever touch another um,” Harry said gesturing 

“At least I can say the word penis” Louis said rolling his eyes “And no” Louis said quieter “Not other than the ball slaps I give out” 

“So we start there, whenever your ready” Harry said 

“Have you?” Louis asked 

“Yea” Harry said nodding 

“Anything else?” Louis asked 

“Um, fingers were involved on both our parts. Proper hookup.” Harry said blushing 

“Jesus” Louis said “Not as innocent as you look” 

“You knew I had sex with a girl back at school” Harry said 

“Just different with this, I guess” 

“Do you um, have a preference?” Harry asked 

“With?” 

“Um, like you know. Like either um where the penis goes” Harry said blushing 

“Bloody hell, H.” Louis said burying his face in Harry’s shoulder 

“Maybe talking about it, won’t make it as scary” Harry said 

“Fucking terrified, gotta admit.” Louis said 

“It um, it doesn’t matter to be. Never did it with more than fingers but um, both are nice. Feeling nice and making someone else feel nice” 

“Oh my god, stop talking” Louis said beet red. 

“You’re cute when you’re all red” Harry said, kissing the tip of his nose 

“Think we need to forget this conversation ever happened” Louis said 

“You’ll talk about penises and nipples and dirty jokes all day long and now you’re blushing” Harry said laughing 

“Ugh, stop” Louis said covering his face again 

“Is it um, weird like being um taken care of?” Louis asked 

“Not if it’s done right” Harry said 

“Good to know” Louis said, throat dry 

“Can hurt but it’s best to go slow and trust the other person. Um the prostates pretty cool” Harry said 

“Never um did that before. Like don’t know….” Louis said 

Harry cut him off and put his hand over Louis’. 

“We won't do anything until you're comfortable, I do very much like your bum. I wasn’t just trying to get you in my pants last night” Harry said 

“In your...oh” Louis said connecting all the dots 

“I um I figured that’s what you would want. But like it can be the other way” Harry said 

“Uh yea, no um. I think for right now that scares me less.” Louis said, stammering 

“I’m ready Lou, but I’m comfortable with this part of myself. We’ll wait as long as you need. Next time just shove me in the cold shower” 

“You needed one last night, love” Louis said, relaxing a little. 

“I um, maybe it was good we talked about it” Harry said 

“Not convinced” 

“It’s not scary Lou, I promise. It can be really good” 

“I um, I’ve done some reading and I think I went too far.” Louis said 

Harry snorted and Louis relaxed. 

“Aren’t you the one that tells Liam to stay off tumblr?” 

“Yea I went to far” Louis said nodding 

“Well I like kissing you just fine so you have nothing to worry about” Harry said kissing him 

“Thanks for being patient” Louis said kissing him back 

“No need to thank me” Harry said cuddling into Louis. 

“I was scared to tell you how I really felt, you’re right you know. I don’t mind the dirty joke or too and never had a problem talking about boobs but this, at least to me it’s all different.” 

“I mean technically you’re a virgin. At least in this sense.” Harry said smirking 

“Oh fuck off” Louis said covering his face again. 

“But I am too, have done a little more than you but we get to do it together.” Harry said warmly 

“Still just mad, innit?” Louis asked kissing Harry. 

“It is” Harry giggled 

“We’re good right?” Louis asked nervously 

“What, Lou? Of course we’re good. I should be asking you that.” Harry said hugging him 

“We’re good. I sorta freaked out, you didn’t actually do anything wrong. I’m sorry.” Louis said hugging him back. 

“It’s okay. It’s all new, but like you said before, we’ll figure it all out together.” Harry said 

“Thanks H” Louis said 

He almost let I love you slip. He wasn’t sure how he could already say it after a few weeks but he did, he loved Harry and he wanted to tell him but that also freaked him out. 

“Now tell me how it went with Paul.” Harry said 

  
  



End file.
